Fukanō no Ryōiki
by Turbo K1000
Summary: Nasuki and Hikari are two ordinary girls who both love Duel Monsters. One day after a fun game, they somehow wind up in the Duel Monsters world. Not only that, they meet two incredibly handsome magicians. Just as bonds begin to form, a darkness begins to loom over the world and it's up to the four of them to stop it before it spreads to the Human world too. Can they do it? OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1: What the Hell Happened!

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Fukan****ō no ryōiki**

**Chapter 1 - What the Hell Happened?!**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**The idea of the story and some of it's contents stem from the story Chaotic Magic by JealousyGirl101!**

**I asked to post this, I have permission from JealousyGirl101!**

**The characters Nasuki Dakoti, Hikari Denshou, Tamotsu Jun and Sven Takao do belong to me however.**

**Please ask permission before using them.**

**Enjoy, Read and Review!**

* * *

Nasuki Dakoti was an average seventeen year old girl, she had violet hair with lilac highlights and tips, her eyes were forest green and turned black when she was angry and she was 5'6".

Nasuki was like every other kid living in Domino City, she loved Duel Monsters and had a powerful deck which she assembled after travelling here from her birthplace in Tokyo.

She wasn't very popular at school and it certainly wasn't because she had beaten every one at Duel Monsters in her class. It was because she had a unique fashion sense, she didn't wear skirts like all the other girls, she wore the boy's uniform, because it suited her better.

"Hey freak!"

Nasuki sighed and turned to see Hikaru Sayuri smirking down on her. Sayuri was about her age with beautiful white hair and blood red eyes. She was six feet and glaring down at Nasuki.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sayuri sneered, smirking with arrogance.

"I don't really know..." Nasuki said, glaring back up. "Anywhere away from you?" She sneered back. Sayuri chuckled darkly and cracked her knuckles.

"I wouldn't pick a fight with me, dork...I know how to kick you around!"

"What, by throwing your 300,000yen phone at me?"

Sayuri snatched Nasuki's collar and lifted her to eye level. "Careful what you say, you little freak! I can snap you in two without breaking a sweat!"

"Like your plastic nails then? Oh wait, if those broke, you'd cry until you dried up from dehydration!"

WHACK!

Nasuki hit her locker and slid to the floor, cringing as her lip bled and her nose copied her lip. She had been struck, hard and Sayuri was holding her fist with a huff.

"That's what you get for badmouthing your superiors..." Sayuri told her, turning with her hair swaying and walking away.

Nasuki looked up with her swolen lip and glared after Sayuri. Best Duelist in the school. Worst fighter in the world.

"Oh my God, Nasuki-chan!"

The purple haired girl looked up to see her friend Hikari Denshou crouch down beside her. She had deep blue hair with green highlights and multicoloured eyes. Her left was red while her right was black. "Are you alright?"

"H-hai...Just pissing Sayuri off again..." Nasuki said, getting to her feet as Hikari pulled out a tissue for her bloody nose and lip. "Thanks..." She said, taking it and dabbing the injuries.

"It's fine, want to go to the card shop and play Duel Monsters?"

"Yeah sure!"

They went to the local card shop, which was owned by a nice American boy named Rodney and sat down, taking out their decks and beginning the duel.

~FR~

"I summon Black Magician!" Nasuki slapped her card onto the field and smirked. "Now I reduce your life points to zero and end this duel!"

"Oh man!" Hikari whined, looking at her deck. "Two more turns, and I would have won..."

Nasuki picked up her rarest card and smiled at it. It was Black Magician, her favourite card. This one was unique however.

His armor was deep black, and the rings around it where dark purple. His skin was almost red and his eyes were merciless green, his staff the same purple as the rings of his armor, his robe was a similar shade of purple, but slightly lighter and his hair was deep blue, like the cosmic blue.

Compared to her, this card was out of place in her deck. However that's why she loved it, it was unique to all her other cards.

"Right, I was thinking we get some Ramen on the way home, what do you think?" Nasuki asked, placing her deck in her deckbox again.

"Yeah, that sounds great!"

However as they were getting up, both girls shivered with a discomfort they had never felt before. "Did you feel that?" Hikari asked, earning a nod from Nasuki.

The wind blew past of them and seemed to come from an alleyway. Nasuki, having the most guts in the group, walking over to the alley and peeked inside.

"Huh?" She hummed as Hikari joined her and looked into the alley too. "There's a hole in the wall..." She said bluntly as Nasuki walked towards it.

"I think the wind is coming from inside..." Nasuki said, and to prove her theory, the wind blew past them again, and leaves came from the hole. "Oh man, that's just not right..."

Hikari, being timid but slightly gutsy aswell, walked over to the pitchblack hole and touched it, freaking out when the black rippled into several colours. Green, blue, purple and red. "It's a portal!" She told Nasuki as the girl walked over.

"Don't be rediculous..." Nasuki said, going to touch it too. She gasped when she dipped her hand in and it rippled too, turning into what you would see if you were to dip your hand underwater. "Ah! What the hell, you're right!"

However just as Nasuki was going to pull her hand out, she felt a strong tug and was slowly being dragged into said portal. "Wah! Hikari-chan, help!" She cried out as Hikari wrapped her arms around Nasuki's waist and pulled, but to no avail as both girl's were dragged into the blackness.

Consciousness escaped them in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2: This is Just Messed Up!

**Chapter 2 - This is Just Messed Up!**

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was rather different. O_o**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and the story ideas came from JealousyGirl101's fic Chaotic Magic, give it a read, it's good!**

**I asked permission before posting this fic.**

**The characters Hikari Denshou, Nasuki Dakoti, Tamotsu Jun and Sven Takao all belong to me.**

**Ask before using them.**

**(Also, the monsters mentioned use their Japanese names, I will put an authors note on the bottom telling you their English names)**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

_Magicians..._

_Stop the..._

"Uhhhh..." Nasuki groaned, feeling her head swim as her consciousness returned. "Nnnnnn, damn my head..." She slowly sat up, paying no attention to her backgrounds as she spotted Hikari unconscious infront of her. "Hikari-chan!"

Hikari groaned when she felt Nasuki's hand on her shoulder, her whole body ached as she sluggishly opened her eyes. "What...What the hell?!" She shot up and groaned as her body cried out.

"Are you alright?" Nasuki asked, constantly rolling her right shoulder.

"No broken bones, but my left shoulder has seen better days..." Hikari mumbled, noticing the injury on it. "Oh God! We've been struck!"

"I bet it was those boys from school, Sayuri's henchmen..." Nasuki grumbled, checking the deep tissue damage over her right shoulder, blood had seeped through and made her clothes look a mess and her shoulder was roughed up, like seriously messed up.

Hikari slowly got to her feet and finally realised where they were. "Oh my God, I think it goes beyond Sayuri's henchmen..." She breathed as Nasuki looked around too, slowly getting to her feet also.

"We're in a forest..."

All around them was green undergrowth and the sun was blocked out by large oak trees, taking away their precious light, animals screeched and barked in the bushes, but they were noises Nasuki and Hikari had never heard before.

"How the hell did this happen?" Hikari asked, walking over and putting her hand on a tree, it was solid, so they weren't hallucinating.

"The portal..."

Hikari turned to Nasuki as she was stroking her chin, realisation and rememberance took over. "Oh yeah!" Hikari exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "You touched the portal and we were both dragged in! I think the injury is where we landed..."

"This is all too much..." Nasuki breathed, pacing as she rubbed two fingers on each of her temples, her eyes squeezed shut. "Why was there a portal there and why did no one else see it? What the hell are we doing in a forest, and why are we here, for that matter!"

"Nasuki-chan..."

"How are we supposed to do anything without information!"

"Nasuki-chan..."

"I mean, what's the point of being here if there's nothing-"

"NASUKI-CHAN!"

"What?!" Nasuki turned and froze when several silver wolves growled at them, snarling with their viscious teeth. "Oh..."

"Th-that's not possible!" Hikari gasped, taking a card out of her spare deck and staring at it. "It is! That's Silver Fang! What the hell is Silver Fang doing here?!"

"I don't know, but they look pissed!" Nasuki said, glaring at them as one snapped and barked. "Oh crap! Hikari, run!"

"What?!"

"Leg it before they get you!"

"I'm not leaving you to distract them!"

"WHO SAID I WAS GIVING YOU A CHOICE!" Nasuki barked, glaring at her, which made her stop dead in fear of losing her friend. "I want you to be safe! You've been my friend for the three years I've been in Domino, just run! I owe you this!"

"You don't owe me any-"

"Go!"

Hikari shook her head as she spotted a gap, too small for both of them. "I'll come back for you!" She vowed, turning and sprinting through it while all the wolves lunged for Nasuki, sensing she was the Alpha of their group.

"Oh crap!" Nasuki squieled, diving out of each of their grips, before fighting back. "Gah!" She cried out, when one of the wolves sank it's fangs into her left shoulder, causing two injuries.

She slammed her foot into it's belly and it winced back, whimpering as she held her bleeding shoulder, her body jerking involuntarilly with each wave of pain. 'It's deep...' She thought to herself as it bled sluggishly, but still bled alot.

The wolves smelled the blood and all too soon, instead of wanting to kill her for tresspassing on their territory, they wanted to kill her for their lunch.

"Come on then!" She jeered, smirking as they barked and got riled up. "I can take you all on in my sleep!"

'As long as Hikari is alright, I'm fine too...' She thought to herself, desperatly trying not to squeeze her eyes shut as the wolves took steps towards her with saliva dripping from the gaps between their long sharp fangs.

'At least I'll be dead before any of the real pain...'

* * *

A/N: The following monsters mentioned are.

Silver Fang

(This was just to show you how I'd set it out!)


	3. Chapter 3: Desperate Plea for Help!

**Chapter 3 - Desperate Plea for Help!**

* * *

**A/N: We finally get to see how Nasuki coped with the Silver Fangs!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the book so far!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and JealousyGirl101 was the inspiration for this book, check out her book Chaotic Magic.**

**I have permission from her to post this fic.**

**The characters Nasuki Dakoti, Tamotsu Jun, Hikari Denshou, Hikaru Sayuri and Sven Takao belong to me!**

**Please ask before using them.**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

A few miles away from the commotion, a teen stood with his arms crossed, waiting for his friend to hurry up as they were on an important errand.

"Sven, this is getting ridiculous..." He seethed, his anger showing in his teal eyes as Sven, a Magician of Black Chaos, took his time walking up to his friend. He wore a black skintight suit that stuck to his skin like wet clothes. His hair went down to his ass and his skin was blue/green with black marking all over his face and his eyes had yellow backgrounds but blood red irises, making him look fearsome. He also wore a helmet that resembled a shovel, or a jesters hat in some lights.

Tamotsu on the other hand, the friend waiting, was a Black Magician. His armor was deep violet with lighter purple rims. His robe was a deeper purple. His skin was a pale color, but had some mentions of a tan, like he tended to go to a _lot_ of places. His hair was just slightly a deeper purple than his robe and his eyes were sharp teal, showing off some of his personality, but not overdoing it.

"Come on. Sven!" Tamotsu ground out, as Sven smiled at the forest's tranquile setting. "We're going to be late!"

"There's no need to panic, Tamotsu-kun..." He said calmly, as he spotted a Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh playing and smiled even wider. "How can you just stand there and not be mesmerized by the beauty of nature?" Sven's voice was smooth and deep, which made all women's hearts in the nearby area turned to mush at his tone.

"Easily..." Tamotsu said in a bland, bored tone, his voice was smooth, however not as deep as Sven's. But was still enough to make most women cry out for his attention. "I think of what needs to be done, now come on!"

Sven sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, his metal glove not even phasing him, like he did this on a daily basis. "Tamotsu-kun, it's early morning, we have until late afternoon to get this finished..."

"So what?! I like to have time to myself too y'know!"

Sven rolled his eyes and glancing up at the sky as Curse of Dragon flew past and roared, making him hum softly. What a strange thing to see in the middle of the day. Curse of Dragon was more of a night creature.

"That's odd..." Sven mumbled, as Tamotsu growled and snapped. "COME ON! WE NEED TO GO!" He roared, making Sven roll his eyes once more. "We're working on that temper when we get back..." He promised Tamotsu as he began to walk once more with the Black Magician.

"Help!"

They both stopped and spun round to see a young woman, who appeared no older than Tamotsu was, running up to them, tears stinging her innocent eyes.

She stopped in front of the and held her knees, panting. "Friend...Sliver...Attacked..." She managed to breathe out, making Sven step forward.

"Excuse me..." He said softly, making the girl look up and blink. Magician of Black Chaos was right in front of her. "Is there some problem?"

"Yes!" The girl cried out, her tears getting more frequent. "My friend, she was attacked by a pack of Silver Fangs! She might be hurt back there!"

"This is very strange indeed..." Sven spoke softly, stroking his chin as Tamotsu glancing from them to the forest. "Silver Fang are by nature, territorial, but they always give the trespassers a chance to run before they attack...Can you lead us to your friend?"

"I-I think so..."

Sven nodded and glanced at Tamotsu, who nodded too, before sprinting into the forest, a blur in the girl's eyes. Suddenly she was lifted and she looked at Sven who was holding her like a delicate bride. "I hope this is alright...?" He asked, like a gentleman.

"No arguments from me..."

Then he sprinted too, running in time with Tamotsu through the thick trees, which blurred past so quickly, the girl got dizzy when she tried to focus on them.

~FN~

Nasuki was on the floor, crying out as Silver Fangs dug their teeth into her flesh. She had held out, but there had been too many. Bites littered her body as they tried to eat her alive.

"Black Magic!"

Suddenly a blast was heard from right next to her and the wolves cried and whimpered, running away and leaving her body to tremble in pain.

"Nasuki-chan!"

Nasuki managed to lift her head enough to see Hikari being held back by a Magician of Black Chaos, his arm outstretched to keep her behind him.

Another figure blurred into her vision as it crouched down beside her. A Black Magician, which was checking her over for any severe injuries.

She was covered in them.

However she wasn't able to see them for long, as her eyes drooped and her head hit the floor once more, now unconscious.

"Nasuki-chan! Nasuki-chan!" Hikari cried out, when her friend's head hit the floor again. Tamotsu was checking her over more quickly now.

"Tamotsu-kun, what's the outcome?" Sven asked, looking at Hikari. "Stay here a moment, I need to check on your friend..."

Hikari nodded and watched as Sven walked over to Tamotsu and crouched down, both making sure she wasn't too severely injured as Hikari stood there, shaking in fear.

"She's badly hurt..." Sven told Hikari, not being cruel enough to give her false hope. "Her only chance is if we get her to the nearest hospital, and fast..."

Tamotsu nodded and gently gathered Nasuki in his arms, lifting her off the ground and turning to Hikari as Sven walked over and picked her up once more.

"This requires more than a sprint, I hope heights aren't your weak point..."

Hikari shook her head. "No, but if she was awake, she'd kill you..." She pointed to Nasuki, who had blood stained hair over her eyes from a scratch.

Tamotsu and Sven gently kicked off from the ground and Hikari watched in awe as they got higher and higher until they were met with the blue sky above, the forest below them.

"Right, Castonia is there..." Sven said, nodding at the small city, where a large training dome lay. Then they bent their bodies, before rocketing towards it, making Hikari shield herself against Sven with the harsh winds whipping at her face.

This was going to be a close one.


	4. Chapter 4: Who the Hell are you?

**Chapter 4 - Who the Hell Are You?**

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun duuuun! I'm so evil with cliffhangers XD**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and the inspiration was from JealousyGirl101's story Chaotic Magic, give it a read, it's good!**

**I have permission to post this fic.**

**The characters Nasuki Dakoti, Tamotsu Jun, Hikari Denshou, Hikaru Sayuri and Sven Takao are all my OC's.**

**Please ask before using them.**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

_Nasuki...Listen to me..._

_The Magicians..._

_Stop the magicians..._

Nasuki groaned and opened her eyes, feeling exhausted and awake all at the same time. All her joints ached and a burning sensation attacked several parts of her body.

"Oh God, why does it feel like I've dived into a kettle?" Nasuki asked, not even trying to sit up as Hikari sighed and a smile broke out onto her face. "Ah! Nasuki-chan!" She said brightly, as Nasuki turned her head slightly and smiled at her.

"Hikari-chan, you're alright..." She said, happy to see her friend alive. "How come I feel like crap?"

"Because you took the assault of seven Silver Fangs..."

Nasuki shot up at the new voice, and regretted it instantly when she cried out and held an injury, knowing it wasn't the only one screaming in protest.

"Careful!" The Magician of Black Chaos who had spoken walked up to her and crouched down, gently guiding her down to the pillows once more. "If you move too much, you could reopen the wounds..."

"I say we leave her..." Another male voice said, his arms crossed and his frown evident. "She's the idiot who tried to take on an entire pack without a weapon..."

"You can shut up..." Nasuki seethed, glaring at Black Magician when she could turn her head enough to do so. "I thought Black Magicians were polite!"

Black Magician's glare intensified as Nasuki groaned and once again tried to sit up, succeeding this time as the pain dulled slowly. It hurt like hell, but if she moved slow enough, it was more like a bad hangover, but all over her body.

"Are you alright to move?" Magician of Black Chaos asked as Nasuki scoffed. "Not really..." She said, not snapping at the monster as he was being more polite than Chuckles over there.

"Nasuki-chan, I'm so sorry!" Hikari cried out, tears streaming from her mismatched eyes. Nasuki sighed and patted Hikari's shoulder. "It's alright, Hikari-chan...I was the one who sent you to find them, if it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead!"

Hikari looked up to see Nasuki's kind smile and smiled back, wiping her eyes on the back of her hands. "Okay..." She said, her eyes bright, but still wet.

"I believe introductions are in order..." Magician of Black Chaos said, standing up and putting his hands on his hips. His smile kind and one of a gentleman. "I'm Sven Takao and this is my friend Tamotsu Jun..."

Tamotsu didn't even greet them as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed and his eyes sharp. "Strange..." Nasuki breathed, earning a glare. "Your last name means obedient, yet you're the complete opposite..."

"I didn't pick my last name!" Tamotsu seethed, he hated it when people quoted his personality with his name. So what if his name meant something else, it didn't make him who he was.

"Okay!" Sven said loudly, stopping the argument posthaste. "Ladies, it's time you introduced yourselves to us...We're very curious for your names..."

"I'm Nasuki Dakoti..." Nasuki said, placing her hand on her chest, wincing as she felt another injury beneath her fingertips.

"And I'm Hikari Denshou! We're not from around here..."

"We can see that..." Tamotsu said, walking in and over to Nasuki's school bag, taking her Duel Disk out of it and her deck.

"You're both human?" Sven asked, noticing the deckbox on Hikari's hip.

"Hai!" Both of them chorused, answering honestly. Tamotsu scoffed and Nasuki's head snapped in his direction, regretting it when a shot of pain met her. "What's so funny?" She seethed and Tamotsu walked over to her, his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips.

"That you think we'd believe your crap!" Tamotsu said strongly, his smirk turning into a grin when Nasuki almost had steam coming out of her ears. "So where did you fake the cards and the disk?"

"WE'RE NOT LYING!" Nasuki roared, she wasn't one to snap at someone quite so quickly, but Tamotsu wound something up inside her too tightly for her to contain.

Sven blinked and then chuckled. "It seems Nasuki-san has gained some of her fire back..." He commented, making her blush slightly. "I believe one or two more days and you'll be able to leave this hospital..."

"Can't we..." She blushed brighter, making Sven make a noise of curiosity. "Can't we leave now? I don't like hospitals, they creep me out..."

Sven hummed and stroked his chin, Tamotsu catching onto his train of thought. "No! No, no, no, no, no! Not happening!" He said, his eyes showing he wasn't changing his mind.

"Tamotsu-kun, we have to...They're human, they're not safe..." Sven said, his eyes boring into Tamotsu's. Both girls became nervous at this.

"I don't care! We're not doing it!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we're not!"

Tamotsu and Sven stood face to face, closer than normal, both monsters' eyes boring into one another with fierce strength. None of them were budging.

"Wh-what are you planning Sven-san?" Hikari asked, timidly as Sven's eyes softened and he looked at her, realising his sudden burst of power might have scared her slightly.

"I was planning to have you and your friend stay with us until you have recovered..." Sven admitted, turning to them and putting his hands on his hips. "There's only two rooms, but we can manage..."

"I'M NOT STAYING WITH HER/HIM!" Nasuki and Tamotsu roared at the same time, giving one another a glaring contest. Their hatred ran far, she hated how doubtful and cocky he was at the same time.

"Come on Hikari-san..." Sven said kindly, ignoring the two bickering teens as he held out his hand for her. "A lady like yourself should not be left ignored, will you acompany me to the front desk to check out young Nasuki-san?"

Hikari would have blushed, but the gleam in his eye told her that he was trying to make sure the choice was left made and not hanging open. "I will be an honor, Sven-san..." She said brightly, taking his hand as he lifted her from her seat and they walked out together.

"OI, YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!" They both roared after the much happier teens. Nasuki and Tamotsu looked at one another and huffled, turning their heads to the left as to give eachother the cold shoulder.

"Asshole..." Nasuki commented bluntly.

"Little dork!"

"LITTLE?!"

Tamotsu smirked and realised he had hit a nerve. "What's wrong, kid? Don't like being called little?"

"I'M NOT LITTLE, YOU FREAKISHLY TALL PURPLE JERK!"

Tamotsu leaned down and pressed his forehead against her's. "I'd rather be freakishly tall than look like you, how old are you, fifteen?"

Nasuki pushed Tamotsu back and he laughed softly at her anger, her eye was twitching and she was close to losing it. "I'm not fifteen!" She hissed, trying to calm herself before she lunged at the magician.

"Go on then, humor me..." Tamotsu said, putting a hand on his hip and smirking like a cocky asshole. "How old are you and how tall are you?"

Nasuki blinked.

"Go on...Tell me..."

She growled and gritted her teeth. "I'm eighteen and and I'm 5'6"..." She heard a soft chuckle and Tamotsu knew he had won when he spoke.

"Ninteen and seven feet tall!"

Nasuki cursed and just at that moment, Sven and Hikari walked back in. "What's going on?" Sven asked as Nasuki was about to tackle Tamotsu.

"Nothing, we just had a little chat..." Tamotsu said, faking innocence as Nasuki snapped and lunged for him. However she froze mid air.

"What the hell?!" Nasuki cried out, only able to move her eyes and mouth, unable to move her head or any other part of her body.

Sven was stood with his hand raised, his body glowing cosmic blue, like Nasuki's. "I've checked you out, but I will only take you with us if you swear you won't injure yourself more than you are right now..."

Tamotsu was in a fit of laughter as Nasuki's eye continued to twitch, her hand outstretched towards Tamotsu's throat. That's what she was aiming for before she was frozen.

"Until you're calm, I won't release you..." Sven said, his voice still holding it's soft tone, but equally as firm too. He was badass and a gentleman at the same time.

That was kind of cool.

"Let me go! He deserves it!" Nasuki roared, her limbs trembling slightly as she fought the magic, it was useless but she wasn't one to give up.

Tamotsu then made her snap again when he took his finger and placed it on the bottom of his eye, pulling down and sticking his tongue out at her.

"WHAT?!" She boomed, her body quivering more as her face turned viscious. "GET HERE YOU PURPLE PUNK! I'LL WIPE THAT SMUG GRIN OFF YOUR FACE!"

Sven sighed and glanced at Hikari who was staring at the aura resonating around him. "I'm expelling magic to keep Nasuki-san from killing Tamotsu-kun, that's why I'm glowing too...It expels from me and goes into Nasuki, locking all her limbs in place..."

"Is that safe?"

"I wouldn't use it if it wasn't..." Sven told her, giving her a comforting smile. "I won't hurt your friend, it's not my style..."

Hikari smiled and glanced back at Tamotsu, who was watching Nasuki with crossed arms and a teasing smirk as she continued to try and kick his ass on the spot.

"We're going to be here for a while..." Hikari said, making Sven sigh.

* * *

**(English = Japanese)**

**Dark Magician = Black Magician**

**Magician of Black Chaos' name is the same.**


	5. Chapter 5: Attacked Again!

**Chapter 5 - Attacked Again!**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Sven! If it weren't for you, there would be only one pairing left in this book!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**I do however own Tamotsu Jun, Nasuki Dakoti, Hikari Denshou, Hikaru Sayuri and Sven Takao.**

**The inspiration from this book came from JealousyGirl101's book Chaotic Magic, give it a read.**

**I asked permission to post this fic.**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

It had been two hours and Nasuki was still angry, Sven had sat down with his hand raised, the knuckle of his other keeping his jaw up as he rested against it, one foot resting on the other knee, his elbow of the knuckled hand resting on the raised leg's knee.

"Are you finished yet?" Hikari complained as Sven felt a small ache in his arm, his face portraying boredom. "It's been two hours Nasuki-chan, give it a rest!"

Tamotsu was still taunting her, even by just standing there, the smirk on his face showed just how much he was enjoying this.

Sven finally sighed and stood up, walking over to them with his hand still outstretched. "Come on! If we don't get moving now, we'll be out at night, and without a weapon, you're both going to be in danger!"

"Even with you guys here?" Hikari asked as Nasuki hummed and listened, still reaching for Tamotsu's throat.

"Yes, there are some creatures out there stronger than the both of us..." Sven said, honesty laced in his voice, his eyes serious, but still somewhat kind.

Nasuki sighed and felt her anger finally dissapate to it's lowest form. "I'm calm now..." She said, earing a look from Sven, a suspicious look.

"Are you certain, we'll be even less likely to reach our home if you tear out Tamotsu-kun's throat..." He said, making Nasuki roll her eyes.

"I said I was calm, isn't that enough?" Nasuki asked and Sven dropped his hand, realising his mistake when Nasuki could move and fell off the bed, hitting her face of the floor and causing Tamotsu to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Sorry..." Sven told her, helping her to her feet as she tried desperatly not to attack Tamotsu, who had one hand braced on the wall, the other holding his stomach.

"Oh God, I can't breathe!" He exclaimed as his laughter echoed.

"Want to see where I can shove your scepter, Tamotsu-san?" Nasuki asked sweetly, earning a glare from Tamotsu as he finally calmed. "Right, I think we should head off then..."

Nasuki took a step and hissed, limping slightly. It seemed her right leg had been savaged the most. Sven sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Silver Fangs always stopped their prey from fleeing first.

"We're going to have to carry her..." Sven said, glancing at Tamotsu, who realised what he was saying without speaking.

"No way! I carried her when she was unconscious! I'm not doing it now!" Tamotsu argued, glaring at his older friend. Sven sighed and glared at him.

"I'm the strongest of us both, it would make more sense if I was the one to fight!" Sven argued back, making Tamotsu huff and cross his arms. "Fine, but one snide comment, and I drop her!"

Tamotsu walked over to Nasuki as she slung her bag onto her shoulder, then without warning he ducked and lifted her bridal style off the floor.

"What the hell?!" She squeaked as Tamotsu gave Sven a cold look, which he ignored and walked out of the door. Sven sghed and walked over to Hikari, holding out the loop of his arm. "May I escort you to my humble home?"

"Why yes, of course!" Hikari said, smiling as she hooked her arm into Sven's and they followed. It was about five in the afternoon so they had a while to travel. It was rather far, but it was still the closest town to their home.

"Why do you live so far away?" Hikari asked as both Tamotsu and Nasuki gave eachother the silent treatment, their faces tinted red.

"We wanted to be between towns, it's hard choosing the best place to live, so we thought we'd live a little far away...How did you and Nasuki-san meet then?" Sven asked, a smile on his lips and his eyes kind. He was completely different to how his card was portrayed.

"We met when she first came to Domino High over two years ago, we became friends through dueling and have been friends ever since..."

"That's a nice story..." Sven told her, chuckling when she blushed. She was a shy girl, shy and rather timid. It was amazing how she had ran through an entire forest full of creatures, just to help her friend.

"What about you and Tamotsu-san?" Hikari asked, feeling slightly more at peace with strong magicians with her. "You seem close, he listens to you...Sort of..."

This made Sven let out a booming laugh as he heard her mumbled 'sort of.' "Oh, we've known eachother for a couple of years...Maybe since he was about fifteen..."

"Like when I met Nasuki, she was fifteen too!"

"And how old are you?" Sven asked, making her blush bright red. "That is, if you don't mind me asking, I wouldn't want to embarrass you or make you uncomfortable..."

"I'm seventeen..."

"Ah...I'm nineteen..." Sven shared, smiling as they reached a darkened path, shrouded by trees. "On the other side of this forest, is our home..." He told them, glaring ahead. "I warn you both now, be ready...There are creatures in here stronger than those Silver Fangs you encountered..."

Nasuki glared ahead at the forest like Tamotsu and Hikari trembled in fear, stopping when a hand closed over her's and Sven smiled down at her like a friend would. "It's alright, I won't let anyone harm the pair of you..." He vowed, turning and walking ahead of them.

Then an idea struck him. "Hikari-san?" He said, turning back to the group with a smirk. "It would be no good to defend the front when the back is exposed...Would you help me?"

"How can I?!" Hikari asked, feeling terrified once more. "I don't have weapons or magic!"

"You have your deck..."

She stopped and pulled out her deck.

"And a Duel Disk I presume?"

Hikari pulled out her blue and green Duel Disk, realising what he meant. "You mean if I use these cards, they become monsters to protect me?!"

"Yes, however they will return to cards once you see fit..." Sven told her and Hikari nodded, slipping her Duel Disk on and starting it up.

"Dammit, I feel useless..." Nasuki grumbled, taking her Duel Disk out and slipping it on, earning a look from Tamotsu. "Relax Purple Loser, I'm only going to use it if absolutelly nessisary!"

"Call me a loser again, and you're walking!" Tamotsu sneered, earning a sneer back as the four of them began to walk once more.

Hikari walking down back, while Sven was up front. He knew tactics and if these monsters saw Hikari to be a weaker opponent, he would quickly go to her aid.

They walked for perhaps an hour before both the magicians stopped dead in their tracks, forcing Hikari to walk into Tamotsu, being too scared to notice.

"Wh-what's wrong?!" Hikari asked as Nasuki started her Duel Disk. She was prepared.

"There's something coming..." Tamotsu hissed, his eyes going narrow as he prepared to place Nasuki on the floor and attack whatever was running towards them.

"Something powerful..." Sven said, suddenly positioning his arms in a cross before thrusting them to either side. Something glowed between the space as it grew and Sven snatched a scepter out of the air. "Prepare yourselves..."

Tamotsu placed Nasuki on the ground and raised his hand out in a fist, his palm glowed, covered by his fingers, until the light shot out and a scepter formed.

"Here it comes!" Tamotsu shouted as Nasuki and Hikari both stood back to back, Hikari was alot quicker than Nasuki, considering her injuries.

Suddenly a Polar Star Wicked Wolf Fenrir ran towards them, followed by the same pack of Silver Fangs that attacked them earlier.

"Oh my God! That thing's huge!" Nasuki exclaimed as the wolf towered over them, howling. "I've fought it before, it's too powerful!"

"Don't lose hope, Nasuki-san!" Sven told her, glaring at the wolf, it's shackles had been torn, giving it free movement, it was going to be tough to conquor.

It was a snow wolf, like Silver Fang, but it's mane from it's neck was blue, like a lion's mane. It was a ferocious beast, who was not too happy with it's pack being harmed.

"We should have killed them!" Tamotsu seethed when the Silver Fangs surrounded them. "They couldn't have brought their leader then!"

"It's too late to think about that!" Sven said, gritting his teeth. "I'll take on Polar Star! You take out it's pack!"

"You can't fight that thing alone!" Tamotsu said, standing in a huddle with the other three, they were being pushed together.

"If you fight this thing, who's going to protect the girls? Hm?" Sven looked back at Tamotsu, who tsked, knowing Sven was right.

"Fine, but be careful!"

"I'll do my best!" Then Sven flew up and Tamotsu pulled the girls closer, but they scoffed. "Help Sven, we've got this covered!" Nasuki said, smirking as she slapped a card onto the field. "Go! Swordsman of the Silent Star!"

A swordsman appeared with a glare.

This swordsman is tall and agile, he lacks the muscle strength that other warriors have and hasn't uttered a word in his entire life. His skin is pale blue and his eyes are deep green, his hair is dark chocolate brown and his clothes are like army camoflage clothes, his trousers cameo coloured and his tank top swamp green. His combat boots a muddy brown. His sword was long and carved completely out of wood, however it is much sharper than other swords of better quality.

Hikari smirked, showing the bold side of her she only showed during a duel, much like Nasuki. "Come forth! My Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

Breaker the Magical warrior appeared in it's red and gold trimmed armor. Glaring at it's enemies from the shadows of it's helmet, casting over it's blue skin.

"Now, battle!" They both shouted as the first wolf lunged, Breaker used his sword and slashed at the first wolf, while Silent dodged three wolves at once.

Tamotsu smirked and flew up, helping Sven as he dodged ice breathes and different swats of it's paws and snaps of it's jaws.

"I thought I told you to help the girls!" Sven scolded, using his scepter to shoot magic at Star Polar which made him whimper and wipe his eyes.

"They've got it covered, take a look!" Tamotsu said, giving Sven some time as he used a barrier spell to stop Star Polar from tackling them.

Sven smirked as Hikari and Nasuki stood back to back, watching every wolf. However he froze when he heard Tamotsu cry out and watched as he was tossed into a tree trunk, slamming hard off the surface before landing face first on the floor. "Tamotsu-kun!"

"I-I'm fine!" Tamotsu said, his body shaking with effort as he got to his feet. "Damn, this guy's tough..." A trickle of blood slid down his chin as he straightened up.

"Tamotsu's out of his league..." Nasuki said, as Hikari stared at her monster, who was getting mobbed. "He's only got 2500 attack points and Star Polar has 4000, how can they both defeat something like that?"

"Their combined strength is 5300..." Hikari added, watching as Sven was hit next and was slammed into the ground by a large paw, which tried to crush him. "But the size of that wolf compared to the both of them is going to make it tough. "I don't have any cards strong enough to beat it, all my strongest monsters are in the 3000's..." Nasuki admitted as Sven managed to lift the paw and got out from under it, holding his chest, as if he had injured a few ribs.

"Maybe summoning a powerful monster will just tip the balance! If not, we need to mirror it's tactics and strength some other way!"

Nasuki then had an idea. "Mirror!" She gasped, going through her spare deck. Being a Swap Duelist paid off, she had numerous spells and traps and always swapped them so her deck remained different. Except the monsters, they stayed the same.

"Nasuki-chan, what are you planning!" Hikari asked as she summoned another monster. "I'll give the guys some extra support. "Go, Magic Hierophant of Black!"

A humanoid Duel Monster appeared wearing deep blue armor and wearing gloves, unlike most over magicians. His hair was blonde and his skin was a pale colour. His eyes shrouded by the shadows of his helmet but his stance was strong and he was by far, a powerful monster.

Black glared at the wolves, but was interrupted by Hikari's shout. "Forget the wolves, Silent and Breaker can handle them! Take on that thing there!" She pointed at Star Polar.

The magician nodded and turned, shooting up and into the frey, Sven and Tamotsu were shocked, but when Sven glanced down, Hikari nodded and he spotted a card on her Duel Disk with this magician's image. He nodded back and they continued to fight the strong wolf.

"Right! I place a card faced down!" Nasuki shouted, smirking. "Tamotsu, Sven-san! Send that thing my way!"

"No chance!" Sven shouted, before being hit by the ice breath dropping to the ground, unable to get to his knees let alone his feet. "Gah! I can't move!" He cried out, his legs were frozen.

"Sven!" Tamotsu shouted as Black glanced at Sven. "Take care of him!" He told Tamotsu, glaring back at Star Polar, but Tamotsu shook his head.

"No! Sven knows more spells than I do, he can get out of that without my help!" Tamotsu argued, then both magicians raised their scepters, as the wolf howled.

"GUYS! SEND IT MY WAY!" Nasuki shouted, and Sven looked at her, he had managed to turn so he was on his back and was using pulsating waves to heat the ice around his legs, it was more like frost on a window, but the cold was stinging and really painful, also, he was certain he had shattered a rib, but didn't have time to fix that.

"Are you sure?" Sven asked, once his legs had been fixed and he floated in the air, his right arm limper than the left, the side of his body he had been holding earlier.

"I have a plan!" Nasuki pointed at her faced down.

Sven nodded and turned to the other two. "Guys! Listen to Nasuki-san! Send the beast to attack her!"

"Are you crazy?" Tamotsu asked, before he was knocked back, only just managing to regain his flying pattern before hitting the ground. "I-it'll slaughter the pair of them!"

"I trust her! Now do it!"

"Right, Silent, I know you can't beat that thing, but I need you to get it's attention! Make it want to attack you!" Nasuki hated to do this, but it had to be one of her monsters.

Silent ran up to the wolf in effortless speed and kicked it's leg, which would have been comical if not for the situation. Then he ran back to Nasuki and wrapped his arm around her waist, jeering the creature on with a snide stick out of his tongue.

The wolf growled, feeling the insult and started running towards Nasuki, her heart sped up to the point where she thought she was going to collapse.

"Once the creature was near, she pushed Silent away. "Trap card open!" She shouted, revealing her faced down. "Mirror Force!"

All the fighters smirked as the mirror appeared and Star Polar tackled it, vanishing inside, while all the Silver Fangs faded and the fight had ended.

Sven and Tamotsu sighed, before Sven grunted and dropped to the floor, managing to land on one knee as Black, Breaker and Silent returned to the deck and Tamotsu landed beside Sven.

"Sven-san!" Both girls shouted, running over to them and watching as Sven smirked. "W-well done ladies..." He said, before hissing. "However I was sloppy...I worried far to much about your safety to focus on my task, I see now I wasted my energy doing so..."

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked, looking at where he was holding his chest. "What's happened?"

"I appear to have broken one or two ribs..." Sven informed them, then chuckled. "However I cannot heal my injuries..."

Tamotsu sighed and made his scepter vanish, before moving Sven's hand and placing his over the injury. Sven watched as beneath Tamotsu's palm glowed green, beams of light shining through the gaps in his hand, before the glow faded and he stood up. "There..." He said, as Sven felt the pain fade and he stood up too.

"Thank you, Tamotsu-kun..." Sven said, nodding his head before turning to the two women. "You were both excellent, I have no reason to doubt you anymore...Not that I did anyway...What about you, Tamotsu-kun?"

Tamotsu looked at the girls, then scoffed and crossed his arms. "They could have done better...It doesn't take a genius to provoke a wolf into destroying itself.

Nasuki's face turned savage and she lunged, swiping at Tamotsu with her fists, but he dodged effortlessly and caught her fists at one point.

"You fight like a Kuriboh..." Tamotsu jeered, making her growl with viscious hatred.

"Now, now! We're going to have to take rest for the night...It's getting dark and me and Tamotsu cannot continue like this..."

"Why not?" Hikari asked as Sven snapped his fingers and beds seemed to form from the air itself. "We shall discuss it in due time...For now, we need to rest..."

Tamotsu unhooked his armor and dropped it by his bed, leaving his long mid-shoulder length hair exposed as he sat down and stretched.

Nasuki snickered and Tamotsu hummed, turning to her. "What's so funny, Kid?" He asked, his voice containing bite.

"The mighty Black Magician isn't so tough looking without his armor!" Nasuki jeered, and when she saw the glare in his eyes, she continued. "I thought you were too stubborn to let loose!"

A growl made Sven decide they needed to get along better. "Hikari-san, would you mind coming with me to collect firewood?" He asked, winking at her and hoping she got the message.

Hikari smirked and glanced between the viscious looking pair. "Of course, Sven-san..." She said, walking with him into the darkness of the night and leaving the two alone.

Both of them realised that they were alone and huffed, turning away from one another. Tamotsu crossing his arms behind his head and relaxed on his pillow, looking up at the sky.

Nasuki did the same, but she was less angry than Tamotsu, it was fun to annoy him, like he annoyed her. "I'm still a better fighter than you, admit it!" Nasuki said, smirking when she heard another growl.

"You're no better a fighter than Friendship..." Tamotsu said, smirking when he heard a growl come from her. "Infact, your friend Hikari is stronger than you are, and she's younger than you!"

"That does it!" Nasuki turned and stood up so fast Tamotsu only had time to sit up as she dived on him and they struggled against one another, Tamotsu lying on the ground with Nasuki ontop. She was trying to get at his throat and he was holding her off. Even for a weak little kid, she was rather difficult to budge.

"Get off, Shrimp!" Tamotsu barked, as they continued to struggle against one another.

Wrestling. They were wrestling.

"Make me!"

"Be careful what you wish for, Brat!" Suddenly he flipped them and Nasuki was trapped, pinned beneath him. "Ha!" He boomed as she struggled to shift him.

Sven and Hikari came back at that moment, Sven holding an armfull of wood. They both stared at Nasuki and Tamotsu as Nasuki managed to get enough strength in her arms to put up a reasonable fight.

"I'm not small!" Nasuki barked, flipping them and pinning him down. "Ha! Beat that, Loser!"

Tamotsu smirked and rolled again, leaning far too close as he held her in place. "I win..." He whispered, smirking when she blushed.

"Guys!" Hikari shouted, making Tamotsu and Nasuki look at them. "If you wanted to kiss, you could have just told us!"

Tamotsu and Nasuki looked at eachother and jumped apart. "I'D NEVER KISS HIM/HER!" They shouted at the same time, huffing and looking away from one another.

"I don't think that helped..." Sven whispered to Hikari who giggled softly. "I know, I just wanted to mess with them a little!" Hikari gave Sven and sweet smile and took the wood from his arms, walking towards the middle of the camp.

Sven smirked at her sweet and strong personality, she was puzzle and she was tough to figure out. He walked over and sat cross-legged on his bed.

Nasuki and Hikari were sat in bed as Sven snapped his fingers and the fire lit up. "You're so cool!" Nasuki complimented and Sven blushed, making his skin tint purple.

"Thanks, I spent years at the Magicians Guild in Gabriex City, that's where I trained my magic, like Tamotsu-kun, who I met during his first year..."

Tamotsu huffed and rested his head on the pillow, closing his eyes and trying to drift into a deep slumber. "You can have first watch..." He said, pointing 'randomly' at Nasuki.

"WHAT?! WHO SAID YOU WERE IN CHARGE!" Nasuki roared and Sven shushed her. "If you overdo it in the volume we're going to get some rather angry and rather tired beasts attacking us...If you're going to argue, whisper!"

Sven sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll take first watch, might aswell, since one of you is injured, the other is downright exhausted and..." He looked at Hikari who blushed. "Well, that's it really..." He couldn't think of anything wrong with Hikari.

"You're exhausted too..." Hikari pointed out, making Sven hum and look at her. "You should rest, I'll take first watch..." She offered, showing a sweet smile.

Sven glanced from her to Nasuki, who pulled out a card and handed it to her. "Only use in fatal situations..." She said, smiling as she trusted Hikari.

Hikari nodded and Tamotsu didn't seem to care as he was literally out of it. Sven sighed and turned to Hikari. "Are you sure? Some of the creatures at night are more dangerous than what we faced merely two hours ago..."

"Man, the sun sets fast here..." Nasuki mumbled, looking up at the star lit sky.

"Not really, alot has happened, so it feels like it's been a short day..." Sven infromed her, glancing back at Hikari to see her determination. "Alright, but if you need any help..."

"I'll wake you..." Hikari promised and Sven took his helmet off, showing off his really long black hair, before lying on his back and closing his eyes.

* * *

_**English = Japanese**_

**Fenrir the Nordic Wolf = Polar Star Wicked Wolf Fenrir**

**Sorcerer of Dark Magic = Magic Hierophant of Black**

**Dark Magician = Black Magician**

**Shining Friendship = Friendship**

**Holy Barrier - Mirror Force = Mirror Force**

**(I used the shorter name, but technically they're the same)**

_**Cards names who are the same.**_

**Magician of Black Chaos**

**Silver Fang**

**Breaker the Magical Warrior**

_**Monster Cards I made up**_

**Swordsman of the Silent Star**

**(Please ask before using any cards I make up)**


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

**Chapter 6 - Secrets...**

* * *

**A/N: I give thanks to JealousyGirl101 for giving me the chance to post this fic and for supporting me with her reviews.**

**As you can tell, the inspiration came from JealousyGirl101's fic Chaotic Magic, give it a read, it's good!**

**I have permission from her to post this story.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**The characters Tamotsu Jun, Nasuki Dakoti, Hikari Denshou, Sven Takao and Hikaru Sayuri all belong to me.**

**Please ask permission before using them.**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

Sven's eyes snapped open and he shot up into a sitting position, panting hard as he surveyed his surroundings. The camp, it was just a dream.

The Magician of Black Chaos looked around the camp and noticed how Hikari had fallen asleep too, her Duel Disk strapped to her arm.

Sven smiled and stood up, walking over to her and carefully placing her back into her bed, taking her Duel Disk off and placing it beside her. Then he covered her over and allowed her to drift to sleep.

"Nightmares again?" Tamotsu asked as Sven spun with his scepter out. "Whoa! Chill, it's me!" The Black Magician raised his hands and Sven sighed putting his scepter away.

"My apologies, Tamotsu-kun..." Sven said, walking over and getting his helmet. "It's the same dream...Again and again..."

Neither of them were aware Nasuki was awake to hear this, but she was acting asleep.

"The same dream?" Tamotsu asked, as he also stood and put his helmet on. "Does that mean it's about-"

The magician nodded and looked at Tamotsu. "It's too dangerous to dwell on it..." He said strongly to his younger friend. "We best not tell the girls anything..."

"I agree...I don't trust them!" Tamotsu snapped, glaring at Nasuki, who almost stiffened in fear of being caught, but neither of them seemed to notice.

"Be fair, Nasuki-san is a fine young woman and a good sparring partner with you, if she ever gets a weapon..."

"What the hell do you mean?!" Tamotsu asked, glaring at his older friend.

"You wrestled with her when you were both angry, not many can surprise a Black Magician enough to flip them, even if it was for a moment...Nasuki could be what we need..."

"No! No, no, no!" Tamotsu said, before turning and walking towards a river. "I'm going for a drink, I'll be back in a moment..."

Sven sighed and looked up at the sky, however where several stars were meant to shine, a large black spot stood. "That's odd..." He mumbled, lifting into the air and flying into the sky.

Nasuki tilted her head and watched, spotting what Sven was looking at. It looked like a hole had been torn out of the sky.

However as Sven was about to shoot some magic to investigate the hole, Tamotsu's voice echoed and he flew back down, unaware of Nasuki's sudden panic.

"What is it, Tamotsu-kun?"

"Why are we taking these humans to our home?"

"Because, you know they aren't safe here, even with their Duel Disks..." Sven said in a hushed tone, his strict side showing. "We are to keep them safe until they can return home!"

Nasuki would have continued to listen, however her subconscious ebbed and she slowly drifted into the world of dreams.

_Magicians...Stop the...Magicians..._

_Nasuki hummed and looked around, she'd heard a voice. A voice she had never heard before. "Hello?" She asked, turning in a complete circle before the background became clear._

_The background was deep purple, but at the bottom of the horizon, a think veil of orange glowed, flickering as if going out._

_Magicians...Stop the...Magicians...Before..._

_Nasuki strained to hear anymore before she felt the tug of awkanening. "No stop! I can't understand you? Do you mean Tamotsu and Sven? What have they done?! Wait!"_

_But nothing was acomplished as the background faded before she herself awoke._

"Nasuki-san!"

Nasuki hummed and opened her eyes, Sven standing above her with his hands on his hips. "I assume you're not a light sleeper...We've been waiting for you to wake now, for an hour..."

"What?! Usually I get up as soon as my alarm goes off..." Nasuki said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, trying to hide her suspicion of the two magicians.

If her dream had been more than that, then Nasuki and Hikari should seperate from the group. Neither of these men were likely to hurt them, but personality's and looks can be decieving.

"Is something the matter?" Sven asked, when Nasuki paused on the blanket. "Have your injuries opened? You seem to have a blood stain on your torn shirt..."

Nasuki hummed and looked down at the shoulder she had landed on when arriving in this world. "Oh dammit..." She whined, frowning with annoyance and a twinge of pain.

"Allow me..." Sven crouched down and Nasuki watched as he hovered his hand over the would, which stitched together until perfectly healed skin remained in it's place. "If any other injuries re-open you know where to find me..."

Then Sven gave her and kind smile and stood up, walking away and towards a nearby stream. Nasuki sighed, no matter how much she tried the suspect them, the suspicion washed away at Sven's kindness. No one can be that nice and have a cruel heart.

Of course Tamotsu was different. He was a complete jackass and a fool, but Nasuki doubted he was part of the evil threatening whatever the hell it was she was here for. He hung around with Sven, he couldn't be cruel.

Well, crueler.

"Nasuki-chan!" Hikari said, running up to her, the three of them had been cleaning up the fire's remains while she had slept. Well she had, Tamotsu was checking the area for more Star Polar's with Black and Black Magician's Knight, both from Hikari's deck. "I put your card back in your deck..."

"Thanks...Where did Sven go?"

"To the river, why?"

"Because it's a bit strange for a Duel Monster to just walk away from people they protect..."

"Yeah, but this is their world...They could act completely different than when they're summoned..."

"We don't get summoned..."

Nasuki and Hikari turned to see Sven stood beside them, his hands wet as he waited for them to dry and his gloves hanging on his shoulder. "We don't have masters or mistresses..."

"What do you mean?"

"All the monsters in this realm are free beasts and sentient beings, we're not summoned or called to our masters, we live here, birth to death..."

"Lucky you..." Nasuki said, looking up at the sky. The hole-like blackness remained. For all she knew, it could have been a dead star that had always dwelled in this realm.

But when Sven saw it-

"Right!" Tamotsu exclaimed, clapping his hands together as he returned with the two other spellcasters. "I've surveyed the entire forest and the three of us took out any unwanted visitors without any trouble, we can safely get to our home now!"

Hikari bowed to her monsters, who bowed back, before she switched off her Duel Disk and they faded from view. "Okay, are you both prepared incase of any surprise encounters?"

Both girls nodded and stood up, when Sven spotted Nasuki's state of attire. It was torn in far too many places for it to be comfortable. "Nasuki-san...Stay still..." He said, making Nasuki blinked as he swished his hand in the air and She was enveloped in blackness.

"Sven-san!" Hikari cried out, panicking over her friend. However Sven smirked and swished his hand again and Nasuki was released.

She blinked and looked down at herself, gasping at her new clothes. It was a black sleeveless t-shirt with a v-neck and went slightly above her belly button. She also wore knee length pure white cargo shorts and a pair of black and white trainers that fit perfectly on her feet. Around her waist was a black and white deckbelt with six deckboxes and a strong magnetic lock for the Duel Disk on the back.

"You are kidding!" Nasuki shrieked happily, grinning at her new attire. "This is awesome!" She found her regular, spare and extra decks had already been placed in the pockets and her Duel Disk stuck firmly above her ass behind her.

Hikari felt slightly jealous and Sven saw this, swishing his hand again, she was enveloped in darkness. "Give it a moment..." He said, raising his hand to silence the protesting Nasuki.

The darkness faded at another swish of Sven's hand and Nasuki gasped. Hikari was wearing a white t-shirt with a deep blue jacket over it, fringed on all the hems and torn sleeves going to her elbows. Her gloves went down to her mid tricep and were white and fingerless with deep blue ends. Her trousers were deep black jeans and her trainers were deep blue and white.

Also since her hair was slighly longer, it had been tied up in a high ponytail, just over her new sunvisor, which was white and blue. White strap, blue tinted visor. Her deckbelt was the same as Nasuki's except instead of black, there was blue.

"Oh this is so cool!" Hikari said, looking at herself with a smile that didn't match her outfit. However it still worked, really well. "How did you know what to pick?"

"I didn't...I used this magic to portray your souls on the outside too...Don't worry, it's not changed your appearances, just the clothes you wear..."

"Doesn't that make you tired? To check up on souls?"

"No it's fine!" Sven said, showing a kind smile as he snapped his fingers and the camp beds vanished. "Come on, we'll reach our home by mid-day if we go now..."

Nasuki and Hikari nodded and activated their Duel Disks, incase of any surprise attacks. Then the four of them were off.

They walked for a full hour before Nasuki sighed and rested against a tree, her right leg throbbing as it had the most injuries. "Guys...Give me...A minute..." She gasped, looking down at her leg. Luckily none of the wounds had been reopened, but the pain was washing away her energy.

Sven began to worry and walked over to her. "Are you alright Nasuki-san?" He asked, before crouching down and checking over her leg.

"Mmhm, yeah I'm fine...Just tired..."

Sven stood up straight and stroked his chin. "You've overexerted the muscles and it's causing tension in the wounds...You can't keep walking on it incase it opens them..."

"Then how am I going to go with you guys!"

Tamotsu became serious and stormed over, turning and crouching down. "Get on..." He said strongly, as if not giving her a choice.

"No chance!" Nasuki sneered, she wasn't really a fan of Tamotsu, so she refused.

"You can either get on, or we leave you here..." Tamotsu snapped, glaring at her over his shoulder as she huffed and climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms carefully around his neck as he held her thighs.

"You're lucky I don't tighten my grip..." She whispered with anger as he scoffed and stood up. The three of them walking, while Nasuki checked for any unwanted guests.

Like Sven said, it took until mid-day, but they finally arrived at a small brick house on the edge of the forest. It looked too innocent to be the home of strong magicians.

"You live here?" Nasuki asked rudely. "It's not something I expected you to have..."

Tamotsu smirked and chuckled, which Nasuki felt. "What's so funny, Loser?"

Suddenly Nasuki squeiled as her backside collided with the floor and Tamotsu turned his torso slightly, glaring down at her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Nasuki barked, standing up and rubbing her sore bottom.

"I told you if you call me a Loser again you'll meet the floor..." Tamotsu told her calmly as the two of them got into another argument.

Sven sighed and gently placed two fingers on his forehead. "Is Nasuki-san always this easy to wind up?"

"Not really..." Hikari said, running her fingers through her hair, which was still in it's ponytail. "I think Tamotsu-san brings out the worst in her, she's never usually angry..."

"That's Tamotsu-kun for you...Of course Tamotsu-kun has always been a little...Bad tempered, shall we say..." Sven chuckled at his memories. "It's been a good four years..."

"Is that how long you've known him?"

Sven nodded as the two younger teens began to spout insults. "I believe this is where we cut in..." He raised his hand and a glow eminated him.

Suddenly the booming volume both of them were expelling stopped. Their lips moved, but no words came out. Tamotsu was the first to notice.

He turned to Sven who was smirking while Hikari was laughing at Nasuki who was testing her voice, not a sound coming from her lips.

"Once you both decide to stop arguing, I'll stop..." Sven told them, his smirk widening as Hikari hit the floor with laughter.

After two minutes of both of them glaring at one another, Sven lowered his hand and the glow dissapeared from around him.

"Y'know I hate that spell..." Tamotsu said, glaring at his older friend.

"Then stop arguing, it is getting to be an annoyance..." Sven said, turning to Hikari who was sprawled out on the floor and looking up at the sky with a look of confusion.

"Sven-san?"

Sven hummed and crouched down beside her as she pointed at the sky, causing the other three's attention to be brought to the black dot in the sunlight. "What's that?"

Sven got slightly unnerved by the blackness' pressence and smiled down at Hikari. "I will explain in due time...Right now though, I believe we should go inside and get some lunch..."

"I could kill for some Takoyaki..." Tamotsu said, walking up the small steps and into the house, while Nasuki limped towards the other two.

Hikari sighed and was about to get up, when Sven held out his hand. She smiled and took it, suddenly being hoisted to her feet causing her to lose balance and collapse against him.

They both stared at one another as Sven's hands reacted to the tackle. His right hand's fingers enclosing around her thin wrist and his left arm wrapping tightly around her waist.

Nasuki arched a brow as the two of them blinked before they both blushed and Sven let her go. "Are you alright?" He asked, as Hikari looked at anything but him.

"Y-yeah, totally fine..." She said, turning and sprinting into the house.

Nasuki smirked when Sven looked at her and she followed. Then Sven shook his head and walked in aswell.

Inside was a basic design. A small house with a dining room with a walk-in kitchen. Hold on, there was no top floor and this room took up the entire space of the house. Where was the other rooms?

"Try one of those doors..." Sven said, pointing to the doors.

"But this room is the size of the house..." Hikari said, looking at the door as she walked towards it. "These rooms would lead to a brick wall..."

"Just open the door..." Tamotsu told her in a bored tone.

Nasuki scoffed and walked over to the door, smiling at Hikari as she tugged it open and they both gasped. A large, three story library was packed into the door.

"No way..." Hkari breathed as Sven walked up to the pair of them and put his hand on their shoulders. "We're magicians, we can do this sort of thing..." He informed them, before allowing them to open all the other doors.

Tamotsu dived infront of a door as Nasuki went to open it. "Out of bounds Shrimp, get lost..." He said threateningly. Nasuki growled and tried to push past the older magician, but she got nowhere. "Is that the best you can do? I could push you over in a heartbeat, yet you can't even get me to budge!"

Nasuki's face turned red with anger and steam could almost be seen pouring from her ears. "Get out of the way..." She ground out and Tamotsu chuckled with a cocky smirk.

"Or what, Tiny?"

Nasuki snapped and lunged at Tamotsu, pinning him to the door as they struggled against one another, Tamotsu's long fingers closing around her wrists so she couldn't reach his throat while she fought against him.

Sven sighed and shook his head. "This is going to be tougher than we first thought..." He said, glancing down at Hikari who nodded.

"How can we get them to trust one another?" Hikari asked, looking up at the taller magician with kind eyes. "They hate eachother's guts, so what makes you think they'll ever be friends?"

"There's a thin line between love and hate, Hikari-san..." Sven told her with a wise tone and this got the attention of the other two.

"I WOULD NEVER LOVE HER/HIM!" Tamotsu and Nasuki chorused, before glancing at one another and huffing, facing back to back with their arms crossed.

"Or...Not..." Sven said, sweat sliding down his cheek with an awkward smile to match. "Well then, now to decide who sleeps in who's room..."

Nasuki laughed and walked over to the kitchen table. "Give me a blanket and a pillow and I'll be fine here..." She said, sitting down on one of the chairs. "Anything but that Purple Loser's room!"

"Seconded!" Tamotsu said, before snapping his fingers and laughing when Nasuki fell to the floor, the chair she had previously been sat on, vanishing from sight.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME TO KILL YOU?!" Nasuki snapped, tackling Tamotsu once more. This was becoming a regular routine.

Sven smirked and decided that a little quiet time is what they needed. "Alright, it's been decided, Tamotsu and Nasuki will share his room!"

"WHAT?!"

"And Hikari-san..." Sven turned to her and bowed slightly, his hand outstretched like a gentleman asking a woman to dance, his other hand a closed fist behind his back. "Would you be willing to share a room with me?"

Hikari held her blush back and smiled too, letting Sven take her hand as she nodded. "Hai, Sven-san!" She said sweetly and Sven smiled with kindness.

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO US! WE'RE NOT SHARING A ROOM!"

"Come on, Hikari-san, I'll show you where I sleep and we'll get a bed set up for you..." Sven turned and walked with her hand in hand towards a midnight blue door.

The other two continued to spout arguments and cursives at them even when they had left the room. Inside, Sven sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I am so glad this room is soundproof..." Sven said, stroking his temples. "Those two are starting to give me a headache..."

A moment of silence and Sven looked up, seeing Hikari looking around his room in amazement. In the middle of the room, facing the door, was a large midnight blue double four poster bed with red and gold pillows.

His carpet was red rimmed and inside the frame was midnight blue, his bookshelf in the corner almost the size of the wall with a midnight blue armchair next to it and a small table with a lamp.

"This is beautiful!" Hikari cried out excitedly, smiling at the contents of the room. "How long did it take to get like this?!"

"I spent days getting enough magic to change the decoration..." Sven said, walking over to the bed and sitting down, lifting one knee and placing his forearm on it. "I'm happy with the outcome..."

Hikari walked over to a strange crystal ball and touched it, gasping when it swirled with deep blues and light greens. "What the hell?!"

"That's a soul orb..." Sven said, standing up and walking over to her, looking at the orb over her smaller form. "It reflects the colours of your heart..."

"It's the same colour as my hair!"

"It seems you're light, but strong too..." Sven explained, not trying to touch the ball in any sort of way, which worried Hikari. "You're innocent, but there's a fire inside your soul that can ignite at any moment..."

"How do you know all that?" Hikari asked, touching the orb again, the colours remained not changing in the slightest.

"I was trained in this arte back in the Magicians Guild..." Sven told her, walking over to the bed and stroking his chin. "Now I should split this bed into two so you have a place to sleep..."

"No!"

Sven hummed and turned to see Hikari becoming bright red. "I-I mean, don't ruin it...It's a double bed...I-I'll just take the other side..."

The polite magician blinked and shook his head. "I would never let a young woman like yourself to sleep in a bed with another...It's far to indecent of me to allow such a thing..."

"It's my choice!" Hikari said, showing as much strength as she could, even with a deeply flushed face. "I choose to sleep in that bed because I don't want you to ruin the room! End of story!"

Sven hummed and chuckled softly, deciding Hikari was right on that one, plus it took a lot of magic to split things into two. "Alright, if you insist...I will keep my distance though..."

"Th-thanks..."

~FR~

Nasuki stormed into Tamotsu's room and looked around in awe. She had to admit, not out loud, but this room was rather beautiful.

The walls were purple varnished wood and the floors were black varnished wood. The bed in the middle of the room was black with a purple bedspread and the bookshelf was thin, but tall, going from floor to ceiling, a large sofa spread out next to it to lounge in and read.

"What do you think?" Tamotsu sneered, walking over to the sofa and snapping his fingers, making a blanket and pillow appear. "You're sleeping on here, enjoy..." Then he walked over to the bed and sat down.

Nasuki growled and her anger began to form once more, but she pushed it back, like Sven had told her in the hospital, it was no use getting help from them if she was to kill one of them as soon as they arrived.

"I think it needs a clean..." Nasuki said, kicking a pair of boxers with the toe of her shoe.

"You can sleep on the table in the dining room if you want!" Tamotsu quipped, taking out his scepter and reaching for a polishing cloth. "There's books in the bookshelf if you get bored, just don't disturb me..."

Nasuki stuck her tongue out at Tamotsu and sat on the sofa, almost melting at how comfortable it was as she reached over to an open book and gave the title a quick read. "'How to increase your magic capabilities'...What's this for-Hey!"

Tamotsu snatched the book and glared at her, closing it harshly and slamming it down on the table. "Stop asking questions..." He hissed, leaning far too close as he warned her. "My personal life is none of your business, you're here until we can get you home, don't piss me off before then..."

Nasuki's eyes went from black to forest green as a glimmer of fear ignited inside of her irises. They would fight and argue, but never had Tamotsu's voice sounded so threatening.

Tamotsu blinked and locked his teeth together, his lips still parted as he realised what he had done and stepped back. He had frightened her, and that had not been his intention. When the book title was mentioned, he had acted out of instinct, not thinking of the consiquences.

Nasuki stared at Tamotsu as he turned and stormed from the room, then she decided at that moment, that she needed to find out more about those dreams, maybe the magicians the voice kept talking about, had been the magicians they were currently with.

Maybe they had to stop Tamotsu and Sven before anyone was hurt.

* * *

_**English = Japanese**_

**Dark Magician = Black Magician**

**Fenrir the Nordic Wolf = Polar Star Wicked Wolf Fenrir**

**Dark Magician Knight = Black Magician's Knight**

**Sorcerer of Dark Magic = Magic Hierophant of Black**

_**Monsters with the same names**_

**Magician of Black Chaos**

**(Each chapter will only translate the names of the monsters mentioned in the chapter, you will have to check the other chapters to find out the other monsters names.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Dreams and Nightmares

**Chapter 7 - Dreams and Nightmares!**

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 7! I've just finished writing this. Don't worry, I checked for errors.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and the inspiration for this story came from JealousyGirl101's fic Chaotic Magic, give it a read, it's good.**

**The OC's Sven Takao, Tamotsu Jun, Hikari Denshou, Nasuki Dakoti and Hikaru Sayuri are mine.**

**Please ask permission before using them.**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

The house was quiet that night as everyone slept, Sven and Tamotsu making sure the house was safe by putting up the nightly protection spell.

Nasuki was trying to get comfortable on the sofa and Tamotsu was glaring at the ceiling, hearing her movements and unable to sleep because of them.

"Would you stay still?!" Tamotsu hissed, glaring at her, as she rolled onto her back and also stared at the ceiling.

"I can't help it! There's not enough room on this thing!"

"Then sleep on the floor!"

Nasuki flipped Tamotsu off and he scoffed, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes. His armor on the hook by the door.

Another shuffle was heard and Tamotsu growled, sitting up and shooting daggers into her skull with his eyes. "I can't sleep with you moving around like that!"

"I can't sleep, full stop! You get a comfy bed, I get springs and little room!" Nasuki jabbed, rolling onto her side and grumbling when that was less comfortable than before.

"Then get in here!"

Nasuki shot up and watched as Tamotsu pulled the blanket back and gestured to the other side of the bed. "What?!" She hissed out, Tamotsu's room wasn't soundproof and they knew if someone left for a drink of water, they'd be heard.

"Get. In! I want to sleep tonight, so if you have to sleep in here to shut up, then I'll deal with it!" Tamotsu argued, pointing at the side of the bed he wasn't occupying. "Now hurry up!"

Nasuki scowls and tosses the blanket off her form, standing up and walking hesitantly towards Tamotsu's bed. However she froze when she remembered his threat earlier and huffed. "I'd rather sleep in the dining room..." She said defensively before turning to walk out of the room.

"Hey!"

The young teen turned to see that Tamotsu had gotten out of bed, still wearing his violet, skintight battle suit, but no robe or armor. "I'm trying _really_ hard not to joke or annoy you, I be nice, I offer you a place to sleep, and you throw it back in my face!"

"So what? Go cry to Sven, it's what you're good at!" Nasuki sneered, before placing her hand on the door handle. However before she could blink, another hand enclosed over her's and pulled gently, making her fingers slip from the handle.

When she turned her head, Tamotsu was glaring down at her as he kept a firm grip of her hand and lead her to the bed. "Sleep, I'll take the sofa..." He said, pushing her towards it before turning and walking over to the sofa.

Nasuki watched as he sat down and rested his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. She once again hesitated, except it wasn't because she had been scared of the young magician, it was because of the guilt she felt rise at that moment.

However she couldn't take it back, and her pride refused her the privelidge, so she just slipped under the covers and relaxed as she finally felt sleep take over.

~FR~

Sven gasped and opened his eyes, sitting up quickly when he felt his fear rise again. His face was dripping with sweat as he stared at the duvet infront of his terrified eyes.

"A-again?!" He gasped, bending forward and digging his fingers into his hair with his eyes squeezed tightly shut. "I dreamt it again!"

A noise from his right side made him look up, his fingers still in his hair as he spotted Hikari grumble and roll over, still buried in the realm of sleep.

He smiled and carefully, without causing her to wake, slipped out of the bed and covered her over properly so she would sleep comfortably.

Then Sven turned and left the room without a sound, sighing when he closed the door and leaned against it. "That dream has plagued me for a year..." He whispered to himself as he walked over to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. He wouldn't sleep, in fear of waking to such horrors again.

He sat at the table with his coffee and stared at the night sky out of the window. A brave thought entering his mind.

Was that darkness still tainting the sky?

Sven quietly arose from his seat and walked to the front door, humming when it refused to budge. Oh right, the protection spell.

He couldn't remove it until morning in fear of thieves and monsters breaking in. With the two human girls resting in their home, he couldn't risk anything.

There could be more than theives after them at this point.

~FR~

_Nasuki..._

_Nasuki, can you hear me?_

_"Ugghhhhh..." Nasuki groaned, opening her eyes and sitting up to find herself in the same background as before, the sky burnt black with an orange band of light shining down the bottom, where it met a black abyss below. "Wh-what the hell?!"_

_Nasuki carefully got to her feet and looked around, she couldn't see anything for miles, not a soul, not a building, not even a speck of light. "Hello? I'm back! It's time you explained why the hell we're here!"_

_The world is in danger..._

_The purple haired girl spun around to see a white form, with no specific features, just the silluette of a human, or Duel Monster, or whatever the hell else it could be._

_"What do you mean, the world's in danger?" Nasuki asked, stepping back from the shape. "Are you the one who's been contacting me in my dreams?"_

_She saw the silluette nod._

_"Alright, then explain this 'stopping the magicians' thing to me..."_

_Your mind was too strong for me to enter freely before, that's why the messages were hard to understand...I didn't say 'stop the magicians' I said. 'Stop the Magicians Council'..._

_"Stop the Magicians Council? What's that?"_

_I'm not the one to answer all your questions...However I will tell you this, I wasn't the one who summoned you to this world...There's a dark force at work, you and your friends need to stop it before it destroys both your world, and the world of Duel Monsters..._

Nasuki's eyes snapped open and she looked up at the ceiling, not scared, not terrified, just confused. "What the hell was that?" She asked herself as she sat up and looked around the room.

Tamotsu was asleep on the sofa, his mouth open but his teeth locked together as one of his arms was draped over his eyes.

If Nasuki didn't hate his guts, he would have passed off as rather handsome at this point in time. She rolled her eyes and slid out of the bed. She needed something to eat.

Nasuki walked over to the door and opened it a crack, to make sure she was alone. However she blinked when she spotted Sven stood by the window with his arms crossed, staring out at the sky.

"Sven-san?"

Sven hummed and turned to see Nasuki stood at the door, looking rather curious. "Ah, Kombanwa, Nasuki-san..." He said politely as she walked towards the kitchen. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Um...A little..." Nasuki said, shrugging as she starting whipping herself something small to eat. "I keep having these unusual dreams about a white figure...I don't know what to do about them..."

Sven sighed and looked out at the sky once more before walking over to her. "I understand your predicament..." He said honestly, however his tone made it so she didn't question him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but go on..."

"What's the Magicians Council?"

Nasuki blinked with shock when she saw a jolt pass through Sven's agile body, like that word was electric and it hurt. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nasuki-san, can you explain these dreams to me?" Sven asked, his voice rather panicked as he sat down and gestured to the seat infront of him. "I need to know about these strange occurances before I can answer any of your questions..."

Nasuki sighed and nodded, then she spent the next twenty minutes explaining every detail of her dreams and what the white figure had said.

"I see..." Sven stood up and walked towards Tamotsu's room. "Just give me a moment...I need to speak to Tamotsu, would you mind waking Hikari up for me?"

"Sure..."

Sven opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him, leaving Nasuki alone in the dark room. Sven's face had been grim, something about those dreams had upset him.

Why had he been shaken up by the mention of something called the Magicians Council?

* * *

_**English = Japanese**_

**Dark Magician = Black Magician**

_**Monsters with the same name**_

**Magician of Black Chaos**


	8. Chapter 8: Questions Finally Answered

**Chapter 8 - Questions Finally Answered...**

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY ANSWERS! Sorry for anyone who's been waiting ages for this XD**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and the inspiration for this book came from JealousyGirl101's fanfic Chaotic Magic, give it a read it's good!**

**The OC's Hikari Denshou, Nasuki Dakoti, Tamotsu Jun, and Sven Takao belong to me!**

**Ask permission before using them.**

**Enjoy, Read and Review!**

* * *

Nasuki and Hikari sat opposite Tamotsu and Sven as they stayed quiet in the dining room. Hikari yawning and rubbing her eyes while the other three were fully awake.

"So you've had dreams about this person since you woke up in our world?" Sven asked, his fingers entwined on the table as he gave her his full attention.

"Yeah, at first I couldn't hear what the figure was saying, until tonight..."

"And this figure told you that the Magicians Council had to be stopped?"

"Hai!"

Hikari hummed and looked at Nasuki, her eyes still tired while she rubbed them. Sven had to blink twice to return to the conversation at hand, his mind elsewhere. "Why didn't you mention any of this sooner, Nasuki-chan?" Hikari asked, dropping her hand into her lap.

"I'm sorry Hikari-chan...I didn't want to worry you with anything I wasn't sure of yet..." Nasuki said sadly, she meant every word. She'd never hidden anything from Hikari before and her guilt reached maximum at that moment.

"I agree with Hikari-san..." Sven said, looking at Tamotsu who was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed and a glare on his features. "If you were having unusual dreams related to your appearance in our world, you should have told us..."

"At first I thought it was telling me to stop you guys..." Nasuki admitted, stirring her tea timidly. "I didn't trust you guys when I heard you were keeping secrets from us..."

Both the magicians froze at this, but Tamotsu was the one who spoke, ice in his voice. "What do you mean, 'keeping secrets?'"

"When we were camping before, I heard you and Sven talking about his dream and then how you didn't trust us...Ever since then, I found it hard to trust you both..."

"Sven-san?" Hikari asked, her voice still thick with sleep. "Have you been lying to us?"

Sven looked down at the table with a frown and sighed. "Yes..." He raised his hand when Tamotsu started to complain. "Let me finish, Tamotsu-kun, they have a right to know, there's no hiding it now, not when the Magicians Council is involved..."

Tamotsu tsked and leaned back in his chair once more, his eyes cold and strong, like he was putting a wall up. A defense.

"One year ago, this world was not as peaceful as you might think..." Sven said, lifting his entwined hands and burying his lips into their blue skin. "There was a war..."

The two girls leaned closer, listening intently.

"Between the Magicians and the Egyptian Gods...An army versus the three ultimate Monsters..." Sven closed his eyes and the events played through his head. "Me and Tamotsu both fought against the Egyptian Gods..."

The two girls gasped and Sven glanced at Tamotsu, who was looking out of the window as the stars burned bright in the night sky.

"We had no choice..." Sven continued, looking back at the girls. "We were graduates from the Magicians Guild, if we did not fight, we would have been executed..."

Nasuki frowned and looked at Hikari, who had nothing but sympathy in her eyes. "What happened?" Hikari asked, stirring her own tea.

"We won...The Magicians found a spell that turned all three of the Gods into stone statues, I was devastated and Tamotsu was furious..."

Tamotsu's eyes narrowed and his fist clenched at the memory. "We weren't supposed to win!" He hissed out, taking over the explaination. "If we had lost, the world would have remained at peace!"

"However..." Sven said, as Tamotsu looked back at them. "Since the Magicians were the ones who defeated the great Gods Osaris, Ra and Obelisk, they became the rulers of this realm and all it's inhabitants..."

"I'm probably going to regret asking this but..." Nasuki looked at the two magicians. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"Are you born an idiot or does it just come naturally?" Tamotsu jabbed, glaring at her with a lot of malice. "It's a bad thing because of what the Magicians Council wants!"

"Oh sorry Purple Loser!" Nasuki bit back, glaring at him with almost as much malice. "I wasn't aware that they were the bad guys until about five seconds ago!"

"Well good for you!"

Both of them growled and glared at one another, until Sven's fist hit the table, forcing all three of them to look at him. "Everyone! I am in the middle of explaining something far more important than your constant bickering! Allow me to finish before you go at it like two wolves over a slab of meat!"

Hikari would have been scared of Sven's silent anger, if it wasn't for the dire seriousness in his eyes. He needed to tell them this, it was important for their role in this world.

Well, that's what Hikari thought anyway.

"The Magicians talked about a pure world...Where everything starts a new..." Sven said, crossing his arms and speaking with a sharp tone. "However such a world meant that this world would have to cease to exist, everyone inside would die..."

The two girls gasped and Sven nodded, knowing their reaction to be one of horror and shock. "They plan on killing everyone inside this world to purify it, only leaving the select few alive..."

"Why would they do that?!"

"Because according to the Magicians Council, only Magicians should be free to roam...We are the highest forms in their eyes and everything else is impure and must die..."

"I have another question..." Nasuki said, noticing their discomfort at questions. This was indead a hated subject for them. "You said you've been having nightmares...What sort of nightmares?"

"The nightmares of our battles..." Tamotsu answered, standing up and turning away from them. Nasuki and Hikari's eyes widened as he unzipped his battle suit and uncovered his torso.

On his chest and back, where two identacle scars going from the left shoulder, to the top of the right hip, same down the front.

"I was attacked by a swordsman who managed to slice his sword clean through my front and through my back, I should have died from such a horrific attack, however Sven managed to get to me in time and healed the injury..."

"However you had lost quite a lot of blood, so you were unconscious in the hospital for almost a month..." Sven said, as Tamotsu rezipped his battlesuit and sat down. "I on the other hand, was a little more fortunate, I escaped with this..."

Sven pulled down his sleeve and a large scar, going from his wrist to his elbow, showed. "I was attacked by several Silver Fangs, each one of them got to my skin before I could stop them..."

"Hold on, I thought you fought the Egyptian Gods! What's with all the other monsters?"

"These were the Gods' deciples, we had to fight them to get to the Egyptian Gods themselves..." Sven's fist clenched as he gritted his teeth. "We shouldn't have had any part in it, but it was our duty to do as the Magicians Council orders..."

"So what part do we have to play in this?" Hikari asked, sipping her tea, and listening with her large mismatched eyes focused.

"Humans are also what the Magicians Council call impure..." Sven continued, relaxing his fist. "Which is why this white figure might have sent you-"

"It didn't send us..." Nasuki interrupted, making everyone look at her. "It told me that it wasn't the one who sent us..."

"Then who?"

"I don't know..." Nasuki sighed and looked down at her tea. "The dream ended before I could learn anything else, it did tell me that it wasn't the one who could provide anymore information...I think it meant to ask you, so I did..."

Sven nodded and continued where he had left off. "Whoever sent you here, must know that only the 'impure' could stop the Magicians Council..."

"Why us though?!" Nasuki asked, standing up, she didn't want this, she wanted to go home and play Duel Monsters, not fight some sort of evil cult. "Why not someone else, Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto?! Any of them would be better than us!"

"We don't know!" Tamotsu snapped, standing up aswell, his hands slamming hard onto the wooden top. "I don't see why the person involved sent you anyway, you're just a whiney little b-"

"Tamotsu!" Sven roared, making Tamotsu turn to him. "That is way out of order, they had no choice in the matter, so do not take it out on them!"

Tamotsu scoffed and stormed from the room, his anger reaching boiling point. "My apologies for how Tamotsu acts...He has a short fuse and the Magicians Council is the match to light it..."

Nasuki glared at the door as she sat back down. "Right, so if we're impure, what happens if the Magicians Council finds us?"

Sven's face became grim and both girls shivered, having a feeling that they didn't want to know the answer. "All you need to know is that myself and Tamotsu will never let them have you..."

"I thought you were sworn to do what the Council said?" Hikari said, her voice still sweet, even if it had a hint of fear.

"We stopped answering to them the moment they won the war...Even if it means being executed, we won't let them keep pushing this world into darkness..."

"Is that what that dark spot in the sky is?" Nasuki asked, and Sven stood from his seat, the chair scraping back and echoing in the quiet room as he walked over to the window and crossed his arms.

"I don't know what that is...But it's something that I don't want to see getting bigger..."

Nasuki and Hikari looked at one another then back at Sven who turned to them. "It's really late, you should both be sleeping...We'll discuss our actions tomorrow..."

Hikari stood up and walked towards Sven's room, not saying anything as she went inside and closed the door. Her frown evident.

Sven felt guilt rise in his chest at Hikari's sadness as he grabbed Nasuki's arm to stop her as she went to leave the room. "If you have anymore dreams, let me know immediatly...I'll keep my bedroom door unlocked just incase..."

Nasuki smiled and nodded, before retreating to Tamotsu's room, while Sven took one last look at the dark speck in the night sky.

Whatever that was, it was giving off an unfriendily vibe.

* * *

**_English = Japanese_**

**Dark Magician = Black Magician**

**Mutou Yuugi = Yugi Moto**

**Kaiba Seto = Seto Kaiba**

_**Monsters with the same name**_

**Magician of Black Chaos**


	9. Chapter 9: The Journey Begins

**Chapter 9 - The Journey Begins...**

* * *

**A/N: There's hints of pairings in this chapter!**

**It might be rather small and probably not noticeable, but there's hints! I swear!**

**It's too early for anything major in my eyes. In this book, they've been there for three days!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and the inspiration from this book was from JealousyGirl101's fanfic Chaotic Magic, give it a read!**

**I have permission to post this!**

**The OC's Sven Takao, Tamotsu Jun, Nasuki Dakoti, Hikari Denshou and Hikaru Sayuri are mine, please ask permission before using them.**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

Tamotsu moaned and rolled over, only to open his eyes in confusion when he didn't fall off the couch. He sat up to find he was in the bed, when had he moved?

Nasuki was asleep next to him, on her side in a curled up position. He blinked and quietly slipped out from under the covers to change.

"It's only five in the morning Tamotsu..."

Tamotsu hummed and turned to see Nasuki sat up and rubbing her eyes, looking far too innocent for her own good.

"Why is that any of your business?" Tamotsu bit, walking over to the wardrobe for a change, he had the same outfits, but it was good to have spares so the others could be washed.

"Because you can't perform to your best ability if you don't get all the sleep you need..." Nasuki yawned and stretched, looking out of the window at the sun slowly rising.

"Why do you care?" Tamotsu asked, taking a battlesuit out of the wardrobe and a robe too. "It's not like you've been paying attention up until now..."

"I don't get you..." Nasuki said calmly, lying back down with her arms crossed behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling. "I try to be nice, but you throw it back in my face..."

"I hate false kindness..." Tamotsu said blandly, before walking from the room, into the bathroom attached. "I'll be one moment..."

Nasuki sighed and continued her attention on the ceiling, it was deep purple, not black varnished wood like the floor, it was darker than the walls too. Tamotsu loved black and purple it seemed, maybe because they were his main colours. He was a Black Magician wearing purple after all.

After a moment, she hummed and looked down from her viewpoint to see Tamotsu enter once more in a clean robe and battle suit, his fingers unknotting his long hair.

"What?" Tamotsu asked when Nasuki caught herself staring and looked up at the ceiling once more. "Chill Purple Loser..." Nasuki sneered, forcing her blush down. "I was daydreaming, I didn't even see you come in!"

"Whatever Shrimp, I'm going to get some breakfast..." Tamotsu turned, his hair swishing back with the force of the movement as he walked to the door.

"Um..."

Tamotsu paused and waited.

"Can I have some?"

He turned to see Nasuki looking at anything but him. "I-I haven't eaten since we got to this world..." She admitted, her stomach choosing then to complain and embarass her further.

Tamotsu chuckled and opened the door. "Fine, but you owe me..." He said, walking from the room. Nasuki grinned with the thought of food and jumped out of bed, quickly gathering the clothes Sven had laid out when they arrived at the house and changing into them.

Nasuki was wearing a white polo-shirt with two black stripes going from the armpits to the hem of the shirt on either side. The collar a deep black with open white buttons. Her trousers were inverted, they were black with two white stripes going down the sides.

She smiled and looked down at herself as she left the room. Sven was a genius at picking clothes, even for a male magician who had never seen her styles before.

Tamotsu was stood in the kitchen, still not wearing his armor as he used a frying pan. It would have been a comical sight for Nasuki if the smell of bacon hadn't wafted into her nostrils and made it impossible for her to think clearly on anything else.

"Why do you play Duel Monsters?"

Nasuki hummed and blinked, walking over and sitting down at the table, waiting patiently for the food. "Um, I enjoy it...My deck is my family..."

"Don't you have any parents or siblings?"

Nasuki never answered and Tamotsu realised seconds in that she might have been alone, much like he had been. "Anyway, even a Shrimp like you has her good points..." He commented rudely as he placed the bacon on the plate and got on with the eggs.

"Shut up Loser..." Nasuki quipped and Tamotsu smirked, his attempt to shift her mood having worked. "Where did you learn to cook anyway?!"

"Sven taught me..." Tamotsu said, cracking an egg and dropping the contents into the pan. Nasuki's mouth watered at the delicious smell the sizzling eggs created. "He taught me a lot about taking care of myself..."

"So Sven's a good cook then?"

"Sometimes..." Tamotsu said, laughing when Nasuki snickered. "Don't tell him I told you that though, otherwise he'd probably kill me..."

"I'm going to tell him for the sheer pleasure of watching you getting torn apart!" Nasuki said, leaning back in her chair with her fingers entwined behind her head.

"I'm the one making your breakfast, do you really want to threaten me with that?" Tamotsu asked, scraping the egg onto the plate and picking it up. "Here, if you complain, I'll take it off you and dump it in the trash..."

Nasuki stuck her tongue out as Tamotsu placed the plate infront of her and walked towards Sven's bedroom door, obviously waking the others up for breakfast too.

She would never admit this to him, but after taking the first bite, she thought his cooking was really good.

~FR~

Sven was sat in his armchair with a large book on protection spells as Hikari slept soundly, the occasional snort and mumble coming from her direction.

Usually these noises would annoy others however Sven found them a relief, a sign she was sleeping comfortably. He however had woken from another nightmare and had decided to stay awake until he was sure that the girls had, had enough sleep.

Another incoherrant mumble escaped the bed and Sven looked up from the cover to find that Hikari was sprawled out on her back, one arm on her stomach and the other on her forehead while the blanket had somehow managed to bunch up beneath her form. She looked rather too innocent like that.

Sven placed the book on the table and walked over to the bed, carefully pulling the blanket over her and putting the arm on her forehead with the other, so it didn't cramp up.

He smiled down at her when she moaned softly and rolled onto her side, then he walked back over to the armchair and sat back down, continuing his book.

His nose caught the smell of bacon and eggs before he knew it. Even if the room was soundproof, he could still smell from the other room and the door was made so he could hear if someone knocked.

Which they did, seconds later.

Sven looked up as Hikari groaned and rolled onto her back again, tryng to stay in the realm of dreams. He chuckled and got up, placing his book in the bookshelf and walking over to the door.

He opened it to see Tamotsu stood there looking rather tired himself. Had he slept long? Sven might not have slept a lot, but his body was used to the strain, so he no longer showed exhaustion however Tamotsu was a late riser in some cases and was still having trouble functioning without his hours.

"Breakfast, I'm making eggs and bacon..." Tamotsu said, turning and walking back over to the hobbe. Sven smiled and closed the door.

"Hikari-san?"

Hikari grumbled and refused to wake up. Sven laughed softly and walked over to her, shaking her body gently. "Hikari-san? Hikari-san, wake up..."

"No!" Hikari whined, swatting aimlessly at his hand on her shoulder. "Get off! M'sleeping!"

Sven sighed and an idea hit him hard. "Fine, I guess I'll have to eat your breakfast for you..."

Hikari shot up with messy hair and tired eyes, however they were wide with excitement. "Food?" She asked and Sven nodded, not getting time to blink before she tossed the covers off and left the room in a tanktop and cotton shorts.

"She's rather lively when it comes to food..." Sven commented, collecting his helmet and gloves and leaving the room to find Hikari already tucking in and Tamotsu watching her with a glimmer of fear in his eyes.

"Is she starved or something?" Tamotsu asked, pointing at the girl who was wolfing down the bacon. Nasuki was watching with hints of fear too. She hadn't consumed food in the same amount of time as Hikari, yet she was eating at a normal pace.

"I have just woken her up with the promise of food...Once she's full, she'll probably calm down..." Sven said, walking over and sitting on the opposite side of Hikari.

Tamotsu placed a plate down infront of Sven and he nodded with a thank you, which the 'chef' accepted as he got on with his own meal.

"Now girls, once you have finished eating, we'll talk about what we plan on doing about this predicament we've got..." Sven told them and Hikari stopped, realising then that she was being a little crazy and began to calm down.

"You mean the fact that we're here?" Nasuki asked and Sven nodded, while Tamotsu finally sat down with his own and tucked in calmly.

"I know someone in the next town over that might be able to help..." Sven told them, glancing at Nasuki. "Anymore helpful dreams?"

"No..." Nasuki sighed, looking down at her half-eaten breakfast. "I didn't get anything from sleeping...I ended up waking up at five and couldn't remember my dreams..."

"I see...Well, it can't be helped..." Sven told her, smiling kindly to perk up her mood, it worked as she smiled back and continued to eat.

"I believe you two can handle yourselves to the next town over? We'll be going through a rather thick part of the forest to get there..."

Nasuki and Hikari smirked and glanced back at their Duel Disks. "Oh we're ready!" Hikari said strongly, grinning as Sven gave her a smile and began to eat his own breakfast.

"But there is one condition!" Nasuki said, standing up and picking up her empty plate. The other three looked at her. "We have to take food this time!"

Sven let out a light burst of laughter and nodded. "I think that's a fair deal!" He said, looking at Tamotsu who was ignoring them all and continued eating.

~FR~

Sven slung a rucksack to his back as he and the other three finally left the house. "If we keep heading East through that gap in the trees..." He pointed to a small gap in the trees. "We should reach Faren by the morning..."

Nasuki nodded and started walking towards the gap, determination on her features. 'I refuse to be some pawn in this twisted little game, I'm going to find out why I'm here and do what I need to do to go home...'

The other three looked at one another before following behind, ready to go to the next town and find out what they had to do next.

This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

_**English = Japanese**_

**Dark Magician = Black Magician**

_**Monsters with the same name**_

**Magician of Black Chaos**


	10. Chapter 10: Fighting Along the Way!

**Chapter 10 - Fighting Along the Way!**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The idea for this book came from JealousyGirl101's fic, Chaotic Magic, give it a read!**

**I have permission to post this.**

**Here's a list of my OC's**

**Nasuki Dakoti**

**Hikari Denshou**

**Sven Takao**

**Tamotsu Jun**

**Hikaru Sayuri**

**Takeshi**

**Please ask permission before using them.**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

Silence stretched from the four of them as they walked into the trees, darkness and strange animal noises surrounding them. The light of the sun hidden by the thick and tall growth around them.

Hikari was nervous in such an environment, seeing as she had a small fear of the dark. Sven saw this and pulled her closer, to keep her reasurred that she was safe.

"Thanks, Sven-san..." She whispered, as not to ruin the silence, Sven gave her a small smile and directed his attention forward, listening for any sort of noise.

"We've got to be careful..." Tamotsu said, looking around when he heard a twig snap, unable to detect anymore movement, he ignored it. "The creatures here can be even more powerful than Polar Star..."

Nasuki activated her Duel Disk and glared ahead, she had adopted her tougher attitude for this, seeing as danger could be around any corner. "I'm ready..."

Tamotsu nodded and he and Sven both made their scepters appear out of thin air. The three of them had been to Faren, the path there had been dangerous and it was very tricky to detect enemies.

"Why don't we just fly over the trees?" Hikari asked, activating her Duel Disk too, more terrified than the other three. She was too innocent for all of this, but she was a strong fighter when her mood changed.

Sven didn't doubt her abilities.

"Because we're not!" Nasuki said strongly to her, glaring back at her friend. "I-I'm not going up in the air!" Her face began to tint red and Tamotsu smirked, glancing in her direction.

"What is it Nasuki-chan?" Tamotsu said sweetly, causing her to glare at him with her fiercest expression. "Scared are we?"

"N-no!" Nasuki lied, turning an even brighter shade of red. "I just don't want to be attacked by flying Duel Monsters, I only have so many monsters that can fly in my deck!"

"Yeah right!"

"Do you want to go?" Nasuki threatened, making Tamotsu turn as the four of them stopped. "I can take you right now if you don't shut up! You Purple Loser!"

"Try it! I can suspend you in the air with magic, you can't even scratch me-"

Suddenly Tamotsu was tackled to the ground and Nasuki raised her fist for a blow, only to be flipped as Tamotsu pinned her arms down, stopping her attack. "See? Pathetic!" He jeered, making her struggle with anger.

"Get off me and fight like a man!" Nasuki barked, as Sven sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Was he going to have to use drastic measures on the both of them?

Hikari blinked as Nasuki delivered a swift kick to Tamotsu's thigh and made him growl and hold her down with more force, restricting her movements.

"I really can't tell what's love and what's hate anymore..." Hikari whispered to Sven, who chuckled. "Are they flirting in their own way, or what?"

"I have absolutely no idea..."

"What do we do?"

"I have a plan, but Nasuki will flip if I put it into effect..." Sven said, watching as Tamotsu grinned down at her as she turned red with exertion.

"GET OFF ME NOW!"

"Make me!"

She cried out in anger and her feet struggled against the floor, his knees locking their movements so she couldn't kick him again.

"It's either I use my method, or Nasuki blows a blood vessel..." Sven said, raising his hand. He and Tamotsu glowed and suddenly Tamotsu was flung back and stuck firmly to a tree, unable to move.

"Argh! Sven, let me go!" Tamotsu shouted, struggling with the magic as Nasuki stood up and swiftly dived for his immobile form.

"Oh dear..." Sven breathed, raising his other hand and making Nasuki glow and lift into the air. She looked down at the slowly shrinking group of people and screamed, trying to get to the ground.

"STOP, PUT ME DOWN! SVEN-SAN! I SAID PUT ME DOWN!"

"I will only release both of you if you stop fighting!" Sven shouted up at her, watching the two of them struggle as Hikari surpressed laughter. "We have an important mission right now, and you both killing eachother will hinder our progress!"

"I HATE HER/HIM!"

"I don't care if you want to start a war against one another! Stop fighting until the deed is done, then you can go at it until you both turn blue!"

Tamotsu sighed and relaxed, glaring at his superior who let him go. He slid down the trunk of the long tree and landed gracefully on his feet. "Thank you..." He said, bitterness leaking into his voice.

"No problem..."

"Um, Sven-san..." Hikari said, tugging on the buckles on his forearm. "Nasuki-chan looks like she's going to faint..."

Sven hummed and looked up to see Nasuki's face deathly white as she stared down at the faraway floor, terror streaking in her eyes and features.

He felt his guilt rising and gently lowered her down, watching as she fell to her knees and started inhaling deeply, unable to get enough air.

"Nasuki-chan?!" Hikari shouted, running over to her and dropping down beside her. "What's wrong?!"

"C-can't breathe!" She gasped, her panic rising as she found air a struggle to store. "P-Panic attack!" She rasped and Tamotsu's face softened slightly.

"Guys, keep this area safe..." Tamotsu said, walking over to Nasuki and holding out his hand for her. "I'll take Nasuki somewhere to calm down..."

Nasuki looked at his hand and had every right to slap it away, however she needed air and the space seemed to be closing around her.

She took Tamotsu's hand and he lifted her to her feet, draping his hands on both shoulders and turning her towards a clearing in the trees.

Tamotsu looked back at Sven who looked proud of his younger friend. He glared at him for a moment before walking away with Nasuki.

"Is it me, or was Tamotsu being nice to Nasuki?" Hikari said, staring at where they had just been as she rose to her feet.

"I believe they are making progress..." Sven said, walking up to her and putting his hand on her shoulder, giving her a warm smile. "It's rather nice Hikari-chan!"

Hikari turned bright red when Sven called her that. Indeed they were classed as friends, but when Sven said it, it made her heart flutter.

What?!

~FR~

Tamotsu and Nasuki entered a clearing and Nasuki would have gasped at it's beauty if she wasn't already gasping for air.

The river infront of them shined in the parted trees as the sunlight glittered against it, reflecting the time of day by how bright it was. The rocks around the river were shiny from the water and the cobble surrounding it made a soft crumbling noise every so often when a piece broke off into the river.

It was a beautiful sight.

Tamotsu's hand pressed against her back and he lead her over to the river. "Sit down..." He said, his voice soothing and not as sharp as usual, he was making an effort to get her to relax.

Nasuki did as she was told and sat down, blinking when Tamotsu pushed her forward so her head was between her legs. "Stay like that, it'll stop you from fainting..."

She gave another nod as Tamotsu looked at the crystallised water, it was clean and safe to drink. He swished his wrist and water swirled from the river, raising high into the air and taking shape.

Nasuki watched with her head slightly up as the water got harder, more solid and became like crystal, see through and covered with swirling patterns. It was a cup make of crystal.

Tamotsu gently took the cup from the air and the excess water fell into the river, making an adorable splash as Tamotsu crouched down and dunked the cup in.

Nasuki blinked as Tamotsu lifted the full cup of sparkling clean water and stood up, turning to face her. "How are you feeling?" He asked, walking over and getting on one knee beside her.

"I'm...Getting better..." Nasuki breathed, her intakes still rather sharp, but now she could form coherant sentenses.

"Drink this..." Tamotsu held out the cup and his palm splayed across her back, making her feel a strong shiver pass through her spine.

Nasuki took the cup and drank some, feeling the cooling effect relax her further. "Thanks..." She said shyly as she continued to drink it.

Tamotsu would have been impressed with the speed she was drinking at, if he wasn't so intent on making sure she was alright.

He wasn't even aware he was worrying.

"Well, well..."

Suddenly Tamotsu's face snapped up and he spotted a man on the other side of the river, his armor like Tamotsu's but red and gold, his eyes shielded by his helmet and his sword and shield replaced by a Duel Disk.

"Takeshi!" Tamotsu seethed, standing up and making his scepter appear once more, as it dissapeared in the place he had dropped it. "What do you want?!"

"Isn't it obvious..." Takeshi said, chuckling. Nasuki knew he was a Breaker the Magical Warrior by the look of his armor, but his voice was chilling, creepy. "I want the girl!"

"You're not getting her!" Tamotsu said, pointing his scepter at Takeshi. "Leave now! Or I'll make you leave! You have no business here!"

"Oh I do...See, the Magicians Council has been keeping an eye on you both..." Takeshi said, wiping his nose with his thumb, an eerie chuckle leaving him. "They thinks you're planning something and wants me to terminate you and your human girlfriend..."

Tamotsu tsked and Nasuki stood up, her breathing almost normal. She was still recovering from her earlier panic, but she couldn't let the Black Magician fight alone.

"Nasuki, stay back!" Tamotsu told her, looking at her from the corner of her eye as Takeshi raised his Duel Disk and turned it on.

"No chance, this is my territory, Tamotsu! Takeshi wants a Duel, I'll give him a Duel!" Nasuki barked, slotting her deck into her Duel Disk and starting it up.

Tamotsu jumped back and glared at Takeshi as the battle took place, Nasuki had to be careful.

"Duel!"

**Takeshi**

**4000LP**

**Nasuki**

**4000LP**

"It's my turn!" Nasuki shouted, putting her fingers on her deck. "Draw!" She pulled the card out and added it to her hand of five. She could only have a limit of six cards, so she had to discard one if she drew another.

"I summon Ying Yang Guardian LV3 in Attack Mode!" Nasuki called, placing the monster on the field.

A small chibi humanoid duel monster with white skin, black puffy hair and black and white feeble armor appeared. It's sword tiny and bascally useless and it's shield far worse.

**ATK/1100**

Takeshi looked at it and burst out laughing, but Nasuki wasn't scared, she placed a card faced down and passed on the turn, while Tamotsu watched anxiously.

Nasuki was recovering from a panic attack, the stress could be dangerous for her body, if she overdid it, she could collapse.

"Draw!" Takeshi shouted, taking a card from the deck. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in Attack Mode!" He slapped a monster identacle to himself onto the field and watched as it glared at the opponent with it's sword and shield.

**ATK/1600**

"Battle! Take down Ying Yang Guardian LV3!"

Breaker ran towards Ying Yang Guardian LV3 with his sword raised, but Nasuki smirked and pressed a button on her Duel Disk. "Trap Activation!"

Takeshi hissed and watched as a large card appeared and showed the effect. "Holy Barrier - Mirror Force!" She called out, watching as Breaker the Magical Warrior shattered into pieces. "It destroys all the attacking monsters on my opponents field!"

Takeshi tsked and placed a card faced down, passing on the turn.

"Draw!" Nasuki drew a card and looked at it. "I use the effect of Warrior's Wolf! If there is a Warrior Type monster on my field it is automatically summoned!"

A large brown wolf wearing silver armor and brandishing large saber-tooth tiger-like fangs appeared. It's claws large and it neck holding medical supplies. It's claws as sharp as it's master's sword.

**ATK/1400**

"Then I can use Ying Yang Guardian's first special ability! If I have another Warrior Type Monster on my side of the field, I can put Ying Yang Guardian LV5 into my hand!"

Nasuki went through her deck and added Ying Yang Guardian LV5 to her hand, then she reshuffled and placed the deck back in the holder.

"Now for Ying Yang Guardian's second effect! If I have one Ying Yang Guardian LV5 in my hand, I can summon it to the field with an extra 200 attack points!"

Nasuki slapped the card onto her disk and watched as it appeared beside Ying Yang Guardian LV3.

A tall warrior knight with white skin and short black hair, hidden by a helmet with the Ying Yang symbol on the top appeared. His sword larger than his young counterpart's, however it's not the strongest weapon. His shield slightly stronger too, however attacks are still rather damaging.

**ATK/2300**

"Battle! Attack with Light Slash!"

Ying Yang Guardian LV5 ran towards Takeshi and slashed at him, making him gasp as a large tear went through his clothes and blood slowly oozed from the shallow gash.

**Takeshi**

**1700LP**

Nasuki gasped as Takeshi regained his balance and laughed, glaring at her with malice. "Do you see the consiquences of this Duel? The loser, stands a chance of losing his life..."

The young woman shivered and stepped back, terrified of attacking further. She didn't want to kill anyone. "T-turn end!" She cried, finishing there.

Tamotsu tsked and glared at Takeshi, his mind games were making Nasuki lose her focus. If she lost, she would most likely die, she had to win.

"It's my turn!" Takeshi shouted, drawing a card and laughing manically. "Magic Activation! Lightning Vortex!" Takeshi placed a card into the Cemetary.

Nasuki gasped as all her monsters were shattered, she hadn't set Magic Jammer which was in her hand. "No!" She hissed, as Takeshi slapped a monster onto the field.

"Breaker the Fiendish Swordsman!"

A larger, darker version of Breaker the Magical Warrior appeared, his armor blue instead of red and his sword longer, like a katanna.

**ATK/1800**

"Attack! Fiendish Dark Slash!"

Nasuki raised her arms to protect herself and cried out, flying backwards when both of them were slashed through, bleeding when she hit the ground hard.

"Nasuki!"

She gritted her teeth as pain pulsed through both arms. She had to Duel with injuries on both her important limbs, this was going to be tougher than she first thought.

"Nasuki get up!"

She forced herself to her feet and gasped as blood dripped from both arms, making fear lurch through her. She had never been afraid of blood, but the sight of her arms bleeding was making her panic.

Tamotsu's eyes widened as her breathing began to labour once more. "No! Stop! If you panic now, you'll lose!" He shouted, but Nasuki couldn't hear him.

Nasuki's eyes fixed on the deep gashes, the blood making her ill. She had been injured before, she had been beaten up by popular students in her class, but this was deep, so deep she was sure she could see bloodied bone.

"T-Tamotsu..." Nasuki whimpered, her eyes searching for his, she found them. His teal orbs determined and showing he was supporting her. She felt her confidence return slightly and turned back to the Duel with shakey fingers.

"Draw!" Nasuki shouted, ignoring the pain in her arms as she drew a card and slapped it onto the field. "I use the spell card Swordsman of the Star Descent! This lets me summon one Swordsman of the Star monster from my deck, and I choose Swordsman of the Silent Star!"

A familiar monster appeared and glared at Breaker the Fiendish Swordsman.

**ATK/1800**

"Then I use Rush Recklessly to increase my monster's attack by 700 for one turn!"

**ATK/2500**

"Now I use Silent's effect! If I discard one card from my hand, I can attack you directly!" Nasuki pointed at Takeshi who began to panic. He hadn't set anything to block the attack!

Silent blurred with the added speed of Rush Recklessly and appeared infront of Takeshi before Fiendish could react. He smirked silently and attacked the Duelist with his sword, knocking him back as he bled.

**Takeshi**

**0LP**

Nasuki watched in horror as the monsters all faded and the Duel had been won. She fell to her knees and tears brimmed her eyes. "I...I killed him..." She gasped, feeling herself shake from the force of the news.

Tamotsu knew Takeshi wasn't dead yet and wanted so much to let him die, however he walked over and crouched down, using his magic to heal the deep wounds.

A gasp escaped Takeshi and he lay there, semi-conscious and regaining his strength.

Tamotsu stood up and turned to Nasuki who stood up too and watched him in confusion.

However that confusion was short lived as her eyes glassed over and she swayed. Tamotsu gasped and dived for her, catching her before she hit the floor.

Blood covered his hands as he lifted her into his arms and ran towards the others.

"Tamotsu-kun!"

Tamotsu came to a halt when Sven and Hikari met him halfway, gasping as Nasuki was lying in his arms, pale and bleeding.

"We saw your scepter vanish and I knew you must have summoned it, what happened?!" Sven asked, as he removed his glove and checked Nasuki for a pulse.

"Takeshi happened!"

Sven stiffened at the name and found her heartbeat. "She's alive, we'd best set up camp for the time being until she is conscious and heal her injuries..."

Tamotsu nodded and the three of them walked to a clearing to take up shelter.

Now the Magicians Council knew about them, they would stop at nothing to halt their progression.

What are they going to do?

* * *

_**English = Japanese**_

**Dark Magician = Black Magician**

**Mirror Force = Holy Barrier - Mirror Force**

**_Monsters with the same name_  
**

**Magician of Black Chaos**

**Breaker the Magical Warrior**

**Lightning Vortex**

**Magic Jammer**

_**Monsters and spells I made up**_

_**Ask permission before using them.**_

**Ying Yang Guardian LV3**

**Ying Yang Guardian LV5**

**Swordsman of the Silent Star**

**Warrior's Wolf**

**Swordsman of the Star Decent**

**Breaker the Fiendish Swordsman**


	11. Chapter 11: Surprise!

**Chapter 11 - Surprise!**

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the long wait! I was updating other fics!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and the inspiration of this fic came from JealousyGirl101's fic Chaotic Magic, give it a read it's good!**

**I have permission to post this fic!**

**I do however own the OC's listed below! (There's too many to say in a sentence so I'm listing them now.)**

**Tamotsu Jun**

**Nasuki Dakoti**

**Hikari Denshou**

**Hikaru Sayuri**

**Sven Takao**

**Takeshi**

**Please ask permission before using them.**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

**(Thank you to everyone who checked out this fic, it's the views I'm getting that are keeping the chapters coming!)**

* * *

When was Nasuki going to wake up? She had been out cold for hours, darkness had closed in and it was past midnight, however she did not open her eyes to them.

Hikari was crouched infront of Nasuki, fixing to her wounds with bandages and clean river water. She and Sven had checked out the area after Tamotsu had placed Nasuki on her camp bed.

Takeshi wasn't there when they arrived.

Sven was currently cooking for them infront of the fire, roasted vegitables wafted through the camp and the smell of stew awoke their hunger.

Tamotsu wasn't there at the current time, he was surveying the area, to make sure no other members of the Magicians Council were on their tail. If it was the last thing he did, they were going to pay for all their crimes.

"Is Nasuki-chan alright, Hikari-chan?" Sven asked, stirring the food so it didn't burn. His eyes however were not on the task, but at the strong woman who was tending to her friend.

"I don't know..." Hikari said, her voice soft, even with her determination shining through her features. She was scared, how could she not be? Nasuki hadn't opened her eyes for hours. "I refuse to give up on her though, she's been in worse situations..."

"What do you mean?"

"She tested new hardware for KaibaCorp...This hardware had the ability to make monsters real..." Hikari said, tugging the bandages to make them tight enough to seal the wounds from infection. "Something went wrong and Blue Eyes White Dragon was summoned, she was in a coma for weeks before she could open her eyes..."

Sven flinched at this, that sounded very painful indeed. "Well she's very spirited and strong, I highly doubt she won't wake from her unconscious state..."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Sven-kun..." Hikari said softly, smiling at the magician as she finally finished bandaging the bloody injuries. "You've been a great help since day one..."

Sven gave her a warm smile and continued with the task at hand, the stew was almost finished and it was making his stomach protest. He had to eat too, after all.

"That smells good..."

The Magician of Black Chaos hummed and looked up, seeing Hikari standing behind him, bent slightly and looking over his shoulder at the creamy stew filled with chopped up veg.

"Thanks..." Sven said, his smile firm on his face as he continued to stare at the food cooking. "I learned how to cook at an early age..."

"How early?"

"Fifteen, that's when I was sent to the Magicians Guild, they teach you all the life skills you need and I had to learn to cook for myself...I went without food for days before I could make something edible..."

"That's cruel..."

Sven's smile faltered. "It was a great school, I learned how to make amazing spells and curses...It just wasn't big on letting their students take things for granted...In return for these spells, we learned survival tactics and the basics for living alone..."

"Did you have any friends?" Hikari asked, dropping down beside the magician, her legs crossed like a pretzel.

Sven chuckled and looked at her with his blood red eyes. Normally, eyes as sharp as his would terrify Hikari, however they held infinite knowledge and a caring for anyone he was close to, so she found them far more bearable.

Infact, she found them a comfort.

"Nothing..."

The two of them looked up as Tamotsu entered the campsite, his scepter hanging loosely in his right hand and his eyes portraying how tired he was. "There's no sign of anymore Magician Council lackeys, we're safe for now..."

"Right, then you can take a break and eat..." Sven said, just as he poured stew on a plate and held it out for him. "You haven't eaten since this morning, so you need to keep your strength up, just like the rest of us..."

Tamotsu glanced at the food and his stomach lurched with hunger, however he looked away with a stone cold expression. "I'm fine..."

"I wasn't asking you to eat it..." Sven warned, his tone going from kind to strict. "I was telling you...Now eat..."

Tamotsu glanced at Sven and saw that he meant business as his red eyes were burning with authority. His teachings told him when a trusted figure of authority demanded, he was to follow. So he scoffed and snatched the plate, making a fork appear with very little magic.

Sven smirked and winked at Hikari as Tamotsu sat on his camp bed and began to eat. His eyes locked onto Nasuki's unconscious form and he spoke calmly, without taking his eyes off her. "Save Nasuki some..."

The stronger magician blinked and nodded with a smile, handing Hikari a full plate, which she accepted as he conjured up a fork and handed it to her. "Enjoy!" He said brightly as she began to tuck in with fevor.

Sven walked over to his camp bed and sat down with his own plate, eating calmly and politely, like he was brought up to do. He noticed that Tamotsu, although eating, wasn't looking away from Nasuki.

"She'll be fine, Tamotsu-kun..." Sven told him, getting the younger magician's attention. His reaction was as expected, he scoffed and glared at him.

"I don't care, she was the idiot who faltered during the fight..." Tamotsu said snidely, and Hikari was the one to defend her, much to both magicians surprised expressions.

"Hey! Nasuki fought her hardest, she did something everyone would have done, she thought of the opponent's life! Dueling means you're forced to respect one another and to put your faith into your cards, she respected her opponent, even if he desired her death and because of that, she was afraid to take his life! Wouldn't you do the same?"

Sven looked at her with wide eyes and Tamotsu's face became colder than before, he hated being lectured, the only person he tolerated it from was Sven, and that was because the magician was capable of slamming him _through_ a wall if he didn't do as he was told.

Just as Tamotsu was about to answer back, a small gasp was heard from Nasuki and they all looked at her to see her trembling, not waking.

"What's going on?" Hikari asked, panicking as Tamotsu stood up and walked briskly over to the unconscious girl, getting on one knee and placing his palm on her forehead, his entire body glowing as he tried to find out the reason.

"She's trying to force herself to wake up..." Tamotsu told them, his body dimming until the glow faded. He removed his hand as Nasuki's eyes opened ever so slightly and she looked up to see him staring down at her.

Her face was relieved for a moment, before she caught herself and a scowl replaced it. "What do you want?" She asked with a bite, pushing Tamotsu back as she sat up.

"Your welcome, Shrimp..." Tamotsu sneered, standing up and freezing as Nasuki went rigid and curled into a ball, crying out in agony.

Sven pushed past Tamotsu and crouched down. "Nasuki-san, calm down, it's just your injuries..." He soothed as she continued to cry out, the wounds had been deep, right now her body was giving her all the pain she had missed out on during her recovery period.

"Relax..." Sven gently unwrapped the now bloody bandages from her right arm and shushed her softly when her breathing increased at the sight of her deep gash. "I'll fix them..."

Sven hovered his hand over the injury, his gloves discarded because he had been eating, and a green glow emitted from his palm and fingertips.

Nasuki watched as the pain in her right arm faded and the skin stitched together, leaving no visible scarring. Sven then took her left arm, unwrapped it and gave it the same treatement.

As soon as he was finished, he stood back up, worrying Tamotsu as he seemed to struggle to regain his balance. "There..." Sven said, smiling, hiding the strain it had put on his body. "You shouldn't feel anymore pain, is it better?"

Nasuki moved her arms and smiled kindly at the strong magician. "Yeah, thanks, Sven-san..."

Sven nodded and walked back over to his bed, sitting down and tucking back into his meal, a little faster than before. Tamotsu's eyes hinted at worry, but he managed to hide it before anyone else noticed.

~FR~

Three of the four travellers slept soundly, not a sound heard beside from the rustling of far away bushes and the noises of the creatures living in the forest.

Tamotsu was on guard that night, his arms crossed as he stood in the middle of camp, looking up at the black abyss in the sky. He felt the same unnerving feeling that Sven had felt when he had seen it in the house. Something was wrong with that dark spot, and it seemed to be growing in size.

"I have never seen such a strange phenomenon..." Tamotsu said quietly to himself, trying not to disturb the others, least of all Sven, who had fallen asleep within moments of being told he was not to guard them for the night.

He had to regain his strength.

Tamotsu walked to the edge of the clearing and leaned against a tree trunk, able to see the whole camp from this position, his eyes scanning all areas for possible intrusions.

However he was not aware of the silent figure walking up behind him.

Tamotsu gasped as a burst of power collided hard into his back and he was sent flying, hitting the floor several times before rolling to a stop, back to the figure who attacked him as he had stopped on his right side.

Sven sat up within the moment of impact, getting to his feet and making his scepter appear from the air around him, glaring at the attacker, while simultaniously checking to see if Tamotsu was alright.

"S-Sven..." Tamotsu gasped, his mind escaping as he drifted into an unconscious state, his body littered with burns, bruises, cuts and scrapes.

"Who are you?" Sven demanded, glaring at the shadowy figure in the darkness. A deep eerie chuckle echoed and a hand was raised.

Sven didn't have time to react as a ball of magical energy collided with his chest and he flew back, hitting the base of a tree with a cry of agony before he slid down to the floor, his head low as he lost consciousness.

Both the girls shot up at the sound of Sven slamming into a tree. They were frozen to the spot as they looked at the two unconscious magicians, both littered with injuries and unresponsive.

What terrified them the most, was the figure exiting the shadows and walking towards them, still too dark to see in the blackness of the night as it stopped infront of them.

"What do you want?!" Nasuki barked at him, standing up and slipping on her Duel Disk. "Hikari, get back!"

"I want..." The deep voice echoed, smirking, his white teeth the only thing visible in the night. "Your power..."

"Power?"

The figure raised his palm and pointed it at them, his chuckle sending unpleasant chills down both their spines before they were blinded by a bright light.

By the time they could open their eyes without seeing little spots, the figure had vanished and silence echoed in the night.

* * *

_**English = Japanese**_

**Dark Magician = Black Magician**

_**Duel Monsters with the same names**_

**Magician of Black Chaos**


	12. Chapter 12: Sealed Duels!

**Chapter 12 - Sealed Duels!**

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I hope the cliffhanger left you guys wanting more? :P**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and the original inspiration of the story was from JealousyGirl101's fanfic Chaotic Magic, give it a read, it's really good!**

**I asked permission to post this fic.**

**I however own the OC's listed below.**

**Nasuki Dakoti**

**Hikari Denshou**

**Hkaru Sayuri**

**Tamotsu Jun**

**Sven Takao**

**Takeshi**

**Please ask permission before using these characters.**

**I hope this chapter is as good as the last! Read and Review!**

* * *

Sven was the first of the two that regained consciousness. His mind blurred with the uncommon sensations and his sight far worse as he opened his eyes to see dots of colour and nothing more.

A sigh came from beside him and he heard a voice, however it was dull and more like someone was trying to speak to him underwater.

The Magician of Black Chaos gritted his teeth and forced himself to sit up, feeling different jolts of pain from all over his body.

When his sight returned the first thing he noticed was that his suit had been unzipped and lowered to the waist, in it's place, was a tightly bound bandage that was possibly bloody at the back, considering how it felt slightly wet.

His hearing returned and the sentences he heard began to make sense. Hikari was thanking the Gods beside him that he was alright.

"What happened?" Sven asked, his voice laced with seriousness, his eyes showing his thanks as she had tended to his wounds, considering the fact that she still had some blood on her hands.

"You were attacked!" Hikari told him, looking back at Tamotsu, who was still unconscious, Nasuki covering his most precious areas with a blanket as she tended to the wounds on his legs, chest, arms and back. "You both had bad injuries we were worried for a while..."

"Is Tamotsu alright?" Sven's voice then took on the tone of worried as he went to stand up, only for Hikari to force him back down with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, he'll be fine...You. Stay. Put..." Hikari said strongly, showing she meant business, then her mismatched eyes softened. "You've been hurt, you need to relax until your wounds heal properly..."

Sven blinked, shocked by her sudden stubborness, however his smile replaced the shock. "Alright Hikari-chan..." He said kindly, understanding her worry, he had been out cold all night, by the looks of the sun shining in the sky.

Nasuki finally finished fixing the wounds and stood up, making sure to pin the blanket down, as not to be blinded if it blew away in the wind.

The purple haired human wiped the blood off her hands with an old rag she had found in the bag they had brought and walked over to the other conscious people. "Tamotsu came out with worse injuries, you had one bleeding cut on your back, he was littered with burns, scrapes, bruises and cuts...Also he has several internal bruises, he's not going to wake up happy..."

Sven blinked when he realised something rather trivial, but important in a sense of pride. "Who undressed Tamotsu-kun?"

Both girls stiffened and only one blushed, bright red by the looks of things. Nasuki looked at anything but Sven, who was laughing softly.

"I-I looked away!" Nasuki defended, her voice wavering. "I was the only one who could do it, Hikari-chan was too busy taking care of you!"

"Right..." Sven teased and he could see the steam pouring from Nasuki's ears. There was a fine line between love and hate, which side was she on?

"I'll have you know, that if I hadn't done that, Tamotsu would probably be at a bigger risk of hidden injuries! I had to make sure he wasn't bleeding internally!" Nasuki vented, glaring holes into the powerful magician.

Sven sighed and shook his head with his eyes closed. "My apologies, I understand your reasons for doing so..." He said, his voice formal, like always. However a smirk slid onto his lips. "I just hope I'm still awake when Tamotsu-kun regains consciousness and realises it was you who undressed him..."

Nasuki paled and Hikari was covering her mouth as laughter threatened to break free. She could just imagine the magician's reaction and it wasn't pretty.

"Shut up!" Nasuki barked at them as the both burst into a fit of hysterics. "I said shut up!" She was radio-active red and her face was too hot for her to cope with.

A grunt was heard behind them and the three of them looked at Tamotsu as he struggled, but managed to open his eyes, his teeth locked together as waves of pain took over.

"Oh Gods..." Tamotsu groaned, squeezing his eyes shut once more as he waited for the pain to stop. "Damn, that hurts!"

Nasuki fiddled with the end of her top as she waited for the erruption of anger. Tamotsu forced himself to sit up, groaning in the process as he managed to sit with his back bent forward slightly, his hair covering his eyes.

Sven and Hikari both held back their snickers as Tamotsu's body went rigid and he spoke calmly. "Who the hell took my clothes off?"

Oh God.

~FR~

The two magician finally managed to conjure up enough magic to repair their injuries until they could only feel a dull ache, thus enabling them to continue to Faren.

They were walking silently along the path of the forest, Tamotsu standing with his arms crossed and a look of pure, terrifying anger on his face. He had found out who had undressed him and he was not pleased in the slightest.

Nasuki, even with her tough personality, was keeping her distance from the magician, knowing one snide comment could end with her death.

"So..." Hikari said, skipping slightly with her hands behind her back, Sven stood beside her. The two of them looked so different, Hikari was light hearted and sweet, whereas Sven was strong and confident, with a kind side and an authority not even Tamotsu ignored. "How long will it take to reach Faren?"

"Well, by foot, it's two days..." Sven told them and the two humans groaned. "If we flew it would take-"

"NO!" Nasuki interrupted, earning a brow lift from Tamotsu, he hadn't said a word to her since he had found out and it was starting to freak her out a little. "I-I preferre walking..."

"Weren't you just complaining?" Sven asked, suddenly reaching out and catching Hikari's arm as she tripped, then straightened her up and asked her if she was alright with his eyes. When he got a reddened face and a nod, they all continued walking.

"No...I was groaning because I twisted my ankle, it's all better now!" Nasuki hopped on one foot to show them and glared at Tamotsu when he snickered. "What's so funny?" She asked, her eyes boring into his.

"Nothing, I just can't believe you're that scared you'd fake a sprain..." Tamotsu said, his voice light, but daring, as if asking for a reaction.

Nasuki felt steam once again rise from her ears. Why is it, when this Duel Monster spoke to her, she had the urge to kick his ass to last week and back again? "I'm not faking a sprain!" She hissed, getting in his face and stopping him from moving. "I _twisted_ my ankle! It's nothing like a sprain!"

"Do you really want me to bring up injuries..." Tamotsu asked, his brows lifting slightly as he watched the heat rise in Nasuki's cheeks. "I could bring up how I found myself practically naked after you had treat my wounds..."

"I-I wasn't...I never..." Nasuki growled and pushed Tamotsu back, glaring at him with malice. "Well next time you get injured, I'll leave you to _die_!"

Then she turned and stormed ahead of the group, not listening to Sven who was shouting her. "Don't stray too far! The monsters in this part of the forest are viscious!"

Then Sven turned to his younger friend, who was as pissed off as Nasuki was. "She helped you..." He said, his voice hinting at a scolding nature. "You could show a little more gratitude...Hikari stripped me from the chest up, I'm not upset with her..."

Hikari blushed deep red and muttered a sorry, which made Sven smile at her. "I wasn't asking for an apology, I understand your reasons for undressing me...Whereas Tamotsu should think of it in her perspective, do you think she wanted to take advantage of you like that?"

Tamotsu didn't answer, his face steel, but his eyes hinting at guilt. Maybe he had been a little hard on her.

"She had to make sure you weren't bleeding internally or the consiquences would have been far worse than merely losing some of your pride..."

The magician stayed silent as he and Sven stared at one another. "Apologise to her..." He said, his authority bleeding through.

Tamotsu scoffed and glared down at his more powerful friend. "No chance! I'm not apologising to that little loser!" He said, his voice portraying how much it would wound his pride further.

Sven was just about to argue further when a shrill scream echoed through the trees and the three of them recognised the owner immediatly.

"Nasuki-san!" Sven shouted as the three of them bolted in the direction she had gone.

~FR~

Nasuki gasped as she was surrounded by seven Chimaera the Winged Phantom Beasts. One she could handle within moments, but seven were another case.

She heard the footsteps of her friends and watched as they stopped at the edge of the fray, Nasuki circled completely by the beasts.

"Nasuki-chan!" Hikari shouted, activating her Duel Disk. "We'll save you! Go, Black Magician's Knight!" However when she slapped the card onto her Duel Disk, it did not respond and no monster was summoned. "What?!"

Nasuki glared at each of the Chimaera's as she activated her own Duel Disk and slapped a card onto the field. "Ying Yang Magician!"

Nothing.

"What the hell is going on!" Nasuki snapped, then she braced herself as a Chimaera lunged for her. She didn't see the ball of black energy slam into the beast and knock it flying.

When Nasuki opened her eyes, Tamotsu was stood infront of her, glaring at each of the beasts, Sven at his side while Hikari stood with her.

"You can see how powerful we are..." Sven told them, his voice stronger than they had ever heard as he gestured to the fallen Chimaera. "If you are as wise as they say, you will leave us be and return to your hunts..."

However the six remaining Chimaera growled and all lunged for them at once. "Black Magic!" Tamotsu shouted as he and Sven raised their hands and suddenly the entire pack of Chimaera were sent hurtling away as two large beams of energy shot from both hands and melded together, destroying all in it's path, including a long line of trees, now dust on the ground.

The light faded and both magicians lowered their hands, glaring at the destoryed area. "We warned them..." Tamotsu told them, his voice steady as he and Sven turned to the girls. "Are you alright ladies?" Sven asked, being the politer one.

"We're fine..." Nasuki said, bowing with gratitude. "Arigato gozaimasu, Sven-san, Tamotsu..." She refused to use honorifics with the Black Magician, he was ungratful to her, so why should she be kind to him?

Sven glanced at Hikari who was pressing buttons on her Duel Disk. "It's not working, the reader's malfunctioning, it can't register cards..." She told them, as Nasuki checked her's also. "She's right, we need to find a shop to fix this, otherwise it's useless..."

"We're in our world!" Tamotsu told her, his bite returning, not moments ago had he been protecting her, now he was fighting with her once more. "There are no Duel Disk repair shops, genius!"

"I was just saying you Purple Loser!" Nasuki snapped, glaring holes into Tamotsu's skull, too bad it wasn't his ego, it could do with being deflated. "Just because you're a powerful magician, doesn't mean you have the right to act like you're above all the rest!"

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me!"

Tamotsu chuckled and leaned closer, his breath fanning her face. "Are you just saying that because you saw me naked? Are you embarrassed?"

Nasuki's face turned so red Mars was jealous. "Kisama!" She hissed, tackling him to the ground and fighting to coil a hand around his neck, even with his armor on.

Tamotsu and Nasuki wrestled in the dirt as Sven sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh good...I was starting to worry that they were both ill..." He said sarcastically. "It isn't right for them to act civil to one another for too long..."

Hikari sighed as her shoulders slumped. "No Duel Disks, no monsters, and two people who can't stay in the same room without attempting to kill eachother...How are we ever going to reach Faren?"

Sven sighed.

~FR~

After Nasuki and Tamotsu broke up the fight, they finally managed to escape the forest, seeing a long winding path ahead and a moderately sized town.

"Ladies, this is Faren, a paradise of markets and shopping, as long as you have the currency, you can find anything you desire here..." Sven told them, talking a few steps forward and gesturing at the distant town.

Tamotsu rolled his eyes and walked down the path with a huff, he wanted nothing to do with them. He had things he needed to do, that didn't involve them.

The other three caught up to him and walked more freely towards Faren, no longer afraid of the monsters lurking in the forest.

"So, Hikari-chan..." Sven said, smiling at the shorter woman by his side. "Do you travel?"

Hikari hummed and looked up at the magician, blushing and looking down when she caught his curious, blood red gaze. "N-not really...I've only ever seen Domino City..."

"Domino City?"

"That's where I come from..." Hikari said, smiling brightly. "It's beautiful...Not as beautiful as this place, but for a loud, popular city, it's rather amazing..."

"You must miss it..."

Hikari's smile melted away and she looked down at the floor with a sadness he wished he hadn't caused. "I didn't think about it...My parents, they've got to be so worries..."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, Hikari-chan..." Sven said, daring to give her hand a comforting squeeze, watching as her face brightened to a red. "I'm sure they know you're just fine..."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Sven-kun..." Hikari said, feeling slightly deflated when he let go of her hand and continued walking.

"Does Nasuki-san have any family?" Sven asked, glancing at Nasuki, who was purposely pissing Tamotsu off with her teasing.

"No...Her parents died when she was too young to remember..." Hikari said, her voice a whisper, she didn't want to upset her friend. "I'm practically family to her...She acts like my big sister!"

"That sounds like Nasuki-san..." Sven said, lightening the mood and making Hikari laugh softly. "Has she travelled?"

"She's from Tokyo originally! She came to Domino City a couple of years back, that's when I met her!" Hikari said, humming and turning to the trees behind them when she heard a noise.

"Is something the matter?" Sven asked, stopping with her and turning to the trees, seeing nothing. "Did you hear something?"

"I thought I...Nevermind..." Hikari sighed, turning back and continuing on the way to Faren. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course you can!"

"That figure last night...How did it knock you unconscious, you're one of the most powerful magicians in Duel Monsters, right?"

Sven's kind smile faded and he stared ahead at the town they were slowly approaching. "That magician was of a higher power level...It seems the Magicians Council doesn't want us to proceed...I wonder why?"

Hikari sighed and stared down at the floor as they walked. "We're in trouble, aren't we?"

"No, I will not allow anyone to harm the pair of you, not while there is breath in my body..." Sven reasurred her, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you, Sven-kun..."

Sven smiled down at her and groaned when Tamotsu tackled Nasuki to the ground once more. "How many times are they going to do that before they finally accept one another's company?"

"Not a clue..." Hikari said as the two of them rolled down the cliff. "But I don't get it..." She continued as they walked after them, there was no rush, so they were enjoying the 'peace.' "Why are our Duel Disks out of order? They were working before that figure showed up, then as soon as it dissapeared, we couldn't use them..."

"Maybe when it dissapeared, it used some sort of spell to temporarily seal the power your Duel Disks held...That would explain it..."

"It did say it wanted our power..."

Sven nodded sharply and then rolled his eyes as Nasuki went to punch Tamotsu and he caught her fist, pinning her to the floor and jeering at her, causing her to turn an unhealthy shade of purple. "I do hope we get to Faren before they kill one another..."

"Me too..."

* * *

_**English = Japanese**_

**Dark Magician = Black Magician**

**Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast = Chimaera the Winged Phantom Beast**

**Dark Magician Knight = Black Magician's Knight**

_**Monsters with the same name**_

**Magician of Black Chaos**

_**Monsters I made up**_

_**(Ask permission before using them)**_

**Ying Yang Magician**


	13. Chapter 13: Fate and Destiny Nonsense!

**Chapter 13 - Fate, Destiny and All That Nonsense!**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The inspiration for this book came from JealousyGirl101's story Chaotic Magic, it's good, give it a read!**

**I have permission to post this fic.**

**I however do own the characters listed below.**

**Nasuki Dakoti**

**Hikari Denshou**

**Tamotsu Jun**

**Sven Takao**

**Hikaru Sayuri**

**Takeshi**

**Hisao**

**Please ask permission before using them.**

**Enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

Both girls gasped at the beauty of the quaint town, market stalls lined every street and all manners of Duel Monsters were buying supplies and goods, some even lined up to take a peek at the selections.

Nasuki and Hikari had never imagined that Duel Monsters could be so sophisticated, after all, the only time they saw them was when they were Dueling in the human world.

"Some of the Duel Monsters you see here are from your realm..." Sven said, smirking as they walked through the town. "They are hard to spot considering they rarely say where they're from, but every so often..."

A Duel Monster sighed and faded from view. "They will dissapear to embark in a Duel, so that's how you can tell one from another..."

Nasuki felt sorry for the stall owner, who was staring at the space the Duel Monster had just been, his hand outstretched to take the money from the customer.

Hikari gasped as she stopped at a stall, staring at the Black Pendant in the case. "I have this card! It takes 500 life points off the opponent if it's sent to the Cemetary!"

"Ah, the Black Pendant..." Sven said, walking over to her and looking down at the jewelery. "It's rather dangerous...If it is broken, be it by accident or on purpose, it will drain life from the one who damaged it..."

Hikari shuddered and stepped away from the stall. "On second thought, I don't like it..." She mumbled as she and Sven turned and walked over to Nasuki, both blinking when they realised one of them was missing.

"Where's Tamotsu-san?" Hikari asked and Sven sighed, pressing two fingers to his forehead as he remembered one key fact of Tamotsu. "He's wandered off for the rest of the day..."

"What do you mean?" Nasuki asked as the three of them continued, Sven leading them towards the place he had wanted to take them since they set out on this small journey.

"Tamotsu always does this when coming to Faren, I tried following him once...It didn't end well for me..."

"Y'know what? I don't even think I want to ask..." Nasuki said as they stopped infront of a rundown old shop. "This place looks abandoned, are you sure this is where we're meant to be going?"

"I know an old friend in here, he'll help us figure out what you're here for and how you can get back to your world..." Sven said, his voice was colder than normal. "I haven't spoken to this man since before the war...I hope he does not think ill of me..."

Nasuki and Hikari shared a look of sympathy as Sven lead them up the stairs and into the old fortune-teller's shop. Cobwebs filled the corners of the room and Hikari shrieked as a Death Hamster scampered over her foot.

Sven caught her when she bumped into his and squeezed her shoulder, a finger against his cyan blue lips. Hikari calmed and quietened as he lead the two of them further into the shop.

"Hisao-sama?" Sven called out, the noise echoing in the small and empty shop. Scuffles were heard as vermin and insects left in alarm to his louder than normal voice. "Hisao-sama, it's Sven..."

"Sven-kun?"

Sven and the girls covered their faces as a gust of strong wind came from no where in particular and swirled around a table with a orb of pure green, a broken staff in the corner, where the same shape was stuck in the crust. It must have been from the staff.

Sven managed to open an eye as the winds began to die down and behind the table, stood a Black-Clothed Great Sage, who's face was covered with his armor, only showing from the nose down.

Nasuki-san, Hikari-chan...This is Hisao-sama...He was the oracle for the Magicians Council..."

Nasuki and Hikari stepped back, but Sven chuckled and shook his head. "I said _was_...Once he found out what the Magicians Council were planning, he left, refusing to be a part in their evil schemes..."

"You seem well informed for a cast-off..." Hisao said, his voice holding bite, he knew what Tamotsu and Sven did, and knew just how much they regretted it. However he was not to forgive them until he was certain no darkness remained in their hearts.

Sven winced at Hisao's words and stepped forward, getting down on one knee and placing his hand over his chest, eyes closed in a bow much like one would address royalty. "I understand your hatred, Hisao-sama...I too regret my actions, even after so long..."

Hisao listened with a strong patience, his eyes narrowing under the shadows concealing them.

"I have no excuse as to why I took part in sealing the Egyptian Gods in stone, only that I was a coward and following the Magicians Council was the only choice I saw at that moment...I regret that decision every night when my dreams are soured by the images of battle, blood and death...If you choose to ignore my existence, banish me from this shop to never return, I understand completely..."

"So be it..." Hisao said with a cold voice, raising his hand to set a banishing spell on Sven. "Everytime you are to enter this shop, a strong current of ancient Black Magic will jolt through you...You would be wise to stay away..."

"No!"

Hisao stopped as his hand crackled with magic and Sven looked up to see Hikari stood infront of his bowed form, her arms outstretched and her mismatched eyes determined.

"Ah, you must be Hikari-sama..." Hisao said, making Hikari freeze in shock. "Do not be alarmed, young one...I know all..."

"Th-then you should know that Sven-kun is a good person! Even after that war he mentioned!" Hikari said, her voice only wavering at the beginning of her sentence, she trusted Sven, more than anyone else, except Nasuki. "If it weren't for Sven-kun and Tamotsu-san, Nasuki-chan would have died back in the forest!"

"Yes, I remember the forest..." Hisao hummed with a nod, sitting back and placing his hands on his knees. "You and Nasuki-sama were both attacked by Silver Fangs and without weapons you were defenseless...You managed to escape them, with reluctance, obviously, and sought help so Nasuki-sama wouldn't die..."

Sven slowly got to his feet and Nasuki walked up to them, confused at how this old man knew all this information. However when she went to ask, Sven raised a hand.

"Let him finish, he's looking back into the past..." Sven whispered, his eyes narrowing as Hisao stayed silent for a moment before a smirk slid onto his lips. "Ah, Sven-kun, you and Tamotsu-kun both saved Nasuki-sama's life before the Silver Fangs finished her off...It seems the darkness in your hearts have truly lifted..."

Sven's features turned soft with a smile. "Thank you, Hisao-sama...Now I must ask a favor..."

Hisao hummed and crossed his arms, listening intently.

"These two young women are not of this world, they come from the Human world and have been here for several days...Can you tell us why, and how they can return home?"

Hisao hummed and stroked the beard that stretched far down his torso. "I suppose I could..." He said, glancing at Nasuki. "I'll speak to Nasuki-sama, she's less likely to panic than Hikari-sama..."

Hikari went to protest, but Sven's hand squeezing her shoulder stopped her and she looked up to see him shaking his head.

Nasuki swallowed hard and stepped forward, sitting down on a cushion when Hisao gestured to it. "Now, Nasuki-sama...You arrived through a hole in your realm, correct?"

"Hai..."

"Then your path to your own world is shining before me..." Hisao said, his body glowing as he looked at the orb on the table. "There are three stones in our world, statues of strong and ruling figures...Sven-kun would recognise them..."

Sven's body went rigid and he stepped forward, no longer holding Hikari's shoulder. "You can't mean the Egyptian Gods?!"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean...You and Hikari-sama must travel to each of these statues and unlock the Gods...Oh, this is odd...Not only must you unlock the Gods, you must defeat them too..."

Sven inhaled so sharply Hikari's face turned to worry. "Y-you must be mistaken, Hisao-sama!" He said, his voice wavering for the first time since the two humans had met him. "They cannot hope to defeat the Gods! Not even Exodia has powers rivaled to theirs!"

"It is what I foretell..." Hisao said, his voice stern, unmoving, one of a man who told nothing but the truth. "It is not only the humans who are to take up this journey...I see you and Tamotsu-kun aswell..."

Sven's face turned to horror and he gritted his teeth, a bead of sweat sliding down his forehead. He had regretting sealing the Gods in stone, now he had to _kill_ them?!

Hikari stepped forward and looked at Hisao with hope. "Hisao-sama, is there any way this can be averted?" She asked, taking Sven's hand a giving it a squeeze, shocking him to the core. Usually she was comforted by him.

"No Hikari-sama...There is no other way and it must be you four to kill them...I have seen the futures that co-exist with this one, and each one ends with disaster, this is the only one that foretells peace..."

"I have a question..." Nasuki said, standing up and looking at the older man. "Why us?"

"Because it is not just Zephir which is in danger...It is your world too..."

Hikari and Nasuki's heads turned to one another in a snap and they both had shock in their eyes. They were here because Earth was in danger too?!

"If you don't succeed, not only will Zephir fall, but so shall Earth..."

Sven gasped and turned, briskly walking to the window and leaning foreward with his hand on the frame as he looked out at the sky. "The black abyss! It's not a star, or planet at all! It's a vortex, or portal! Connecting the human world to our world!"

"The larger that void becomes, the harder your quest shall be..." Hisao said, and Nasuki turned back to them. "I-Is this the only way we can get home?" She asked, her voice wavering too.

Hisao paused for a moment, then nodded, his face solemn for a moment. "My apologies, I do wish the future could be different, but the Goddess of Fate has spoken and you cannot shake her words..."

Nasuki and Hikari both glanced at one another, then nodded. They believed this man, as his voice showed no desire to tell them this, a man of complete honesty never wanted to spout the truth, but had no choice.

Sven was the one to break the silence, having joined them once more. "Thank you Hisao-sama...We will think this through and return tomorrow..."

Nasuki turned and walked to the door while Sven lead Hikari out with her. She was terrified of fighting and she just wanted to go home.

"Hikari-chan?"

Hikari hummed and looked up to see Sven smiling down at her. "Even if this is fate, it can be averted, you don't have to do anything you don't want to...We'd best go to the hotel and book a room, we'll be staying the night..."

"What about Tamotsu-san?"

"Tamotsu-kun is a strong fighter and an even better navigator, he'll know we went to the inn after seeing Hisao-sama...Come on, it's this way..."

Then the three of them went towards the inn, solemn and worried for what their decisions might do to not only the Duel Monster world, but Earth too.

* * *

**_English = Japanese_**

**Exodia the Forbidden One = Exodia the Sealed One**

**Dark Sage = Black-Clothed Great Sage**

**Dark Magician = Black Magician**

_**Monsters and cards with the same name**_

**The Black Pendant**

**Magician of Black Chaos**

**Silver Fang**


	14. Chapter 14: Dark Plans and Kind Friends!

**Chapter 14 - Dark Plans and Helpful Friends...**

* * *

**A/N: This is a rewrite of Chapter 14 Dark Plans! It was way too short so I've made it longer!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The idea for this fic came from JealousyGirl101's fic Chaotic Magic, give it a read, it's good!**

**I have permission to post this fic.**

**The OC's listed below belong to me!**

**Nasuki Dakoti**

**Hikari Denshou**

**Tamotsu Jun**

**Sven Takao**

**Takeshi**

**Hisao**

**Hikaru Sayuri**

**Please ask permission before using them.**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

"It seems our little heroes finally know what role they play in the prophecy..." A deep and creepy voice explained, tapping the table he sat at, chuckling at the cloud infront of him, displaying Sven, Hikari and Nasuki booking a room in the inn.

"It is useless for them to try..." Another deep voice said, as the higher up snapped his fingers and the cloud vanished. "We are almost ready to go ahead with our plan, we just need a few more days to build up the last of the magic..."

"We had best be cautious though...Takeshi failed us and has been destroyed for doing so...We must send someone more powerful, without their Duel Disks, the only thing protecting them is their friends...We must isolate them and take them out..."

"Yes sir...I'll summon the warriors..."

The higher up smirked and entwined his fingers, placing his elbows on the table and placing his chin on his hands. A small grin spread over his lips and he chuckled. "Run while you can humans, we will purge you from our world..."

~FR~

"Right, your rooms are this way!" A bright voice explained, Black Magician Girl walked with the new arrivals to four rooms, all facing one another. "These are your rooms, please try to keep them clean and bin any waste products you have consumed or used!"

Sven nodded and took the four keys, handing one to Hikari and the other to Nasuki. "We will, thank you miss..."

Black Magician Girl blushed at his formal and rather charming nature and walked away, Hikari looking up at Sven who was giving her a small smile.

"Alright, here's what we'll do..." Sven said, going to his room and unlocking the door. "I will wait for Tamotsu-kun in my room, you two make yourselves comfortable for the night, then we'll go out for dinner to discuss what we have learned..."

Hikari and Nasuki nodded, walking to their seperate rooms and going inside, shutting the door behind them. Nasuki leaned against the wooden frame and felt a sob wrack her form. She just wanted to go home.

Sven hummed when he heard one of the girls slide down the door, crying the only other noise heard. He knew this was hard for them to cope with and Nasuki would never cry infront of them.

She needed comfort, but he was not the one to provide it. She was too proud to share her sadness with any of them and there was no point asking Tamotsu, he'd make it worse.

~FR~

Night dawned quickly in the town of Faren and Tamotsu walked towards the hotel rooms, Sven had his key so that's who's room he was heading to.

Tamotsu stopped and blinked. Okay Black Magician Girl had said it was here, but which room was Sven's? He decided to try his luck and walked to the top left room and knocked.

No answer.

The Black Magician, hating to be ignored, growled and barged in, stopping in his tracks when the first thing he was met with, was a sobbing Nasuki, her eyes large and bloodshot as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"GET OUT!" Nasuki shrieked, turning so she was facing the wall, furiously wiping her eyes to stop the sobs. "NOW! GET THE HELL OUT!"

Tamotsu blinked and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. What the hell was he doing?!

Nasuki sighed when she thought he had left, not looking back as her shoulders jerked with the force of her tears. 'I want to go home.' Was the only sentense knocking around her head.

She almost shrieked when the bed creaked and dipped with the force of a new weight and Tamotsu's hard voice filled the air. "What are you crying for?"

Nasuki was completely immobalised. This was so humiliating! Not only had Tamotsu found her crying like a child, he was even staying! Probably to embarrass her further.

"N-none of your business!" Nasuki hissed, wiping her eyes quickly, she couldn't be seen crying by the others, they'd never treat her the same way again. "Get lost!"

Tamotsu's face hardened and he stood up, walking away. Nasuki sighed and felt tears returning when she heard the kettle in her mini kitchen and the tears dried. "Wh-what the hell?!"

Nasuki turned and got up, running to the kitchen door and blinking when Tamotsu was stood there, making tea.

Tamotsu. In the kitchen. Making tea.

"What?" Tamotsu snapped, glaring at her as he finished making the tea and held out a cup to her. "Haven't you heard that a cup of tea is perfect after crying?" He asked, a brow curling up with both amusement and annoyance.

The perfect combo for this man.

"Th-thanks...I guess..." Nasuki stammered, taking the tea and cradling it in her arms. Her eyes nearly came out of her sockets when Tamotsu's hand curled over her shoulder and lead her to the table, almost forcing her to sit down as he took a seat opposite her.

"Care to share?" Tamotsu asked as she sat down and waited for her tea to cool. "Why were you crying?"

"That's none of your business!" Nasuki snapped, glaring at him with force. "You've never cared before, why should you care now?"

"I don't care, but the others will, so it's either live over their fussing, or tell me..." Tamotsu explained, taking a sip of his tea. "I'd preferre to tell someone who doesn't care, that way it's off your chest, and you don't have to suffer with the constant 'are you feeling better?'"

Nasuki hesitated and Tamotsu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm not going to laugh at you!" He told her, his voice a hiss as anger throbbed in his head. "Just tell me!"

"A-alright..." Nasuki stammered, blushing as she looked down at her tea. "I miss home...I want to go back to my world..."

Tamotsu wanted to intervene, but it was obvious Nasuki hadn't finished, so he continued to listen with all his patience.

Which usually wasn't a lot.

"I didn't have friends or family there, except Hikari, but I had an apartment, a life...I don't want to be stuck somewhere I don't belong for the rest of my life..."

"If you had no friends or family, what made you think you belong there?" Tamotsu asked, and Nasuki went rigid, realising what he meant and how he was right.

"Th-then I'll do this for Hikari...She has parents, people who worry about her, I'll go home for her..." Nasuki said, taking the first sip of her tea. It was surprisingly good.

"You don't have parents?"

Nasuki realised what she had said and her eyes hardened, annoying Tamotsu. "That's nothing you should concern yourself with...I'd like it if you left..." She stood up and left her tea on the table, walking back into the main room.

Tamotsu wasn't going to leave it there. "Hey, get back here!" He shouted, standing up and briskly walking into the bedroom, where Nasuki stood, her body trembling with sorrow and anger. "I was trying to help!"

"No, you were trying to stick your nose in where it's not wanted!" Nasuki hissed, turning and glaring holes into Tamotsu's eyes. "You never try to help, you're just here to piss me off!"

Tamotsu scoffed and turned, storming towards the door as Nasuki regretted what she said. "Tamotsu!" He paused as his hand reached for the handle. "Thank you..."

A small smirk slipped onto his features as he left the room.

* * *

_**English = Japanese**_

**Dark Magician = Black Magician**

**Dark Magician Girl = Black Magician Girl**

_**Monsters with the same name**_

**Magician of Black Chaos**


	15. Chapter 15: Discussions the Night Before

**Chapter 15 - Discussion the Night Before!**

* * *

**READ THIS FIRST!**

**To anyone who read chapter 14 Dark Plans before it was resubmitted, go back and read it again, or you're going to be slightly lost. It's now called Chapter 14: Dark Plans and Kind Friends!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The idea of this fic came from JealousyGirl101's fic Chaotic Magic, give it a read, it's good!**

**I have permission to post this fic!**

**I do however own the OC's listed below.**

**Nasuki Dakoti**

**Tamotsu Jun**

**Sven Takao**

**Hikari Denshou**

**Hikaru Sayuri**

**Takeshi**

**Hisao**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

Nasuki and Hikari stood in the older female's room, getting ready to go out for dinner. They weren't going to be formal, but they were going somewhere nice, so they decided the clothes Sven made for them when they first arrived would be perfect.

"Nasuki-chan?" Hikari asked as Nasuki came out of the bathroom in her favourite outfit. "What is it Hikari-chan?" Nasuki asked as she kicked her toe against the floor, making sure her shoe was on securely so it didn't fall off.

"Do we really have a choice?"

Nasuki paused and didn't know what to say, but Hikari wasn't a child and she didn't deserve to be treated like one, so Nasuki told the truth. "I don't know..."

Hikari's frown became prominent and Nasuki regretted it, she didn't want to upset her friend, however they had a difficult choice, their decision was going to affect their mood.

~FR~

Tamotsu was sat at the desk in his room, Sven leaning against the wall beside the door with his arms crossed as his Black Magician friend gripped his hair tightly with anger coming off him in waves.

"So we have to kill the Gods we regret sealing away?" Tamotsu asked, his voice a hiss. "All to get these stupid humans home again?"

"They are not stupid...They are young and reckless, much like we were before the war..." Sven said, looking out of the window at the night sky. "And fate might have decided, but the girls haven't...I will not force them to do what they don't want to..."

"So in the end the Magicians Council wins? They've wanted to finish off the Gods for years, but the barrier spell we put up prevents that!"

"Hush!" Sven hissed, looking out of the door incase of eavesdroppers. "They could have spies anywhere! They cannot know we are the ones who sealed their tombs!"

"Who cares?!" Tamotsu roared, standing up so fast the chair fell back and clattered against the floor. "Either way, we lose! Who cares how it happens?!"

"According to Hisao-sama, this is how we save the two worlds!"

"Why don't we just stop the Council?! It'd be better than killing the only three creatures who could lift us out of this dark era!"

"I didn't decide this, Tamotsu-kun..." Sven told him, his eyes closed and his face hard, he didn't like this either. "Hisao-sama foretold this, he said it must happen..." He was repeating and he knew it, but with Tamotsu angry, it took a few attempts for him to absorb information he didn't want to hear.

"Anyway, even if we unlock their stone forms! We will die by their hands! They're Gods, Sven! _Gods_! We can't beat them!"

"Hisao-sama wouldn't lie, he's an oracle, he cannot lie, magic prevents it..." Sven explained, then his eyes snapped open when he was pinned to the wall with Tamotsu pushing him back, two hands gripping his chest belts.

"I don't care if Hisao can't lie!" Tamotsu seethed, his teal eyes darker with anger. "I'm not going to be your acomplice! I refuse to kill the three creatures I regret sealing in the first place!"

"Tamotsu-kun, calm down..." Sven emphasised, placing his hands over the white knuckles of his closest and best friend. "We're going to discuss this with the girls tonight, and get back to Hisao-sama with our answer tomorrow...For now, Nasuki-san and Hikari-chan are on the verge of panic from this information...Don't you think talking to them is the highest priority right now?"

Tamotsu gritted his teeth and Sven stared into his eyes with a look of understanding and determination. He didn't want this either, but as Hisao had said, he had no choice.

"You're going to do it, aren't you?" Tamotsu asked, dropping his friend and stepping back.

Sven never answered as he opened the door and looked back at the Black Magician over his shoulder. "Highest priority Tamotsu-kun...We'll discuss whether I want to do this, or not at dinner...Get ready and meet me at reception..."

The Magician of Black Chaos closed the door and a crash was heard. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew how hard it was for Tamotsu to come to terms with this information. Sven had spent two hours in his room, staring at a wall and pondering the situation.

He came up with no other way aside from the path Hisao foretold.

~FR~

Nasuki and Hikari walked into the hall to see Sven talking to Black Magician Girl about their rooms and Tamotsu sat on the sofa, one leg crossed over the other, his arms crossed and a look of pure fury on his features.

"Nasuki-chan..." Hikari whispered, tugging on her sleeve, Nasuki hummed and looked at her best friend. "Is it such a good idea to do this? I don't want to upset anyone..."

"Hikari-chan..." Nasuki sighed, she was about to explain when Sven walked up to them and she shut her mouth. "Ah, ladies!" He said with forced cheer, a smile on his face which didn't reach his eyes. "Are we ready?"

"Mmhm..." Hikari mumbled, looking down at the floor with her large, innocent, mismatched eyes. "Yeah..."

Sven's smile fell and he wanted to comfort her, he really did, but no matter how much he tried, he could not give her false hope, it was too much effort to lie to such a sweet woman.

"Right then, we'd best be off!" Sven said, turning and walking to the door, opening it for them. "We're going to a lovely little Cafe on the outskirts of town that stays open at all hours!"

Hikari and Nasuki pretended to brighten up and Tamotsu huffed, following the three of them out with his arms crossed and his face fierce.

The streets were silent and no one was wandering them, except a few night dwelling monsters, however none of them payed attention to the four, seeing them as dangerous if approached because of the two powerful magicians in their group.

Nasuki looked up at the sky and frowned. Hold on, something was different. There wasn't just a black vortex in the sky, which was evidently bigger, there was a second moon too.

Where had that come from?

"Here we are!" Sven said, and Nasuki hummed, looking back to see a Cafe with a wand on the sign. "Welcome to Hexes! The most popular Cafe in Faren!"

"It's a Cafe for magicians I take it?" Nasuki asked and Sven laughed as she gave him a blank look. "No Nasuki-chan, it's owned by magicians, but anyone can come in..."

Sven opened the door and the girls gasped as they were met with a strange sight. Magician's Valkyria stood behind the counter, shaking a cocktail, it seems it could be a bar too, as several different monsters sat and chatted about their battles, sales, whatever they had been doing that day.

"It's both a Cafe and a bar depending on the time of day, don't worry, we won't consume any alcohol, we're here to talk about the task ahead of us, we do not need alcohol to affect our decisions..."

"I could do with a Vodka..." Nasuki mumbled, then glanced at Hikari. "But you're too young..."

Hikari scoffed and rolled her eyes. Sven chuckled at how the girls could have a little joke with one another, even in the dire situation they were in.

However Tamotsu pushed past his closest friend and sat down, crossing his arms and placing one leg crossed over the other.

Sven sighed and looked back at the girls. "Ladies, make yourselves comfortable, I'll order us something to drink...Are you hungry?"

"No thanks...Lost my apetite..." Nasuki said, smiling with fake cheer as she walked over and sat opposite Tamotsu, who glared at her. "No need to act nasty, Tamotsu...I hate this as much as you do..."

"Yet the decision rests on your shoulders..." Tamotsu barked, his face harsh and his tone harsher. "Could you kill the three Gods, even if you had a weapon?"

"Let's wait for the others before we start this conversation..." Nasuki said, as Sven talked with the Valkyria.

"So what can I get you?" Valkyria asked as Hikari was ushered to her seat and she sat down, looking at Sven as he ordered for them.

"I don't trust that Valkyria..." Hikari said, glaring at the young woman, slightly older than her as she made the drinks.

"Is she getting to close to Sven?" Tamotsu teased, and Hikari turned bright red, but instead of her snapping at Tamotsu, Nasuki did it for her.

"Is that any of your business, Purple Loser?" Nasuki seethed and Sven clearing his throat, stopping all arguments there and then as he stood there with two drinks of Cola.

"I didn't think this world did human drinks!" Hikari said, taking her's and drinking the familiar liquid, sighing when the fizz affected her throat. "Oh I missed this..."

"I'm glad I have satisfied your cravings..." Sven said, sitting down beside Nasuki, opposite Hikari. "Now, we must talk business..."

"It's not business..." Tamotsu said with bite. "It's never going to be business...We might be fighters for hire, but we never fight like this!"

"Tamotsu-kun, you can understand why we must talk this through...I know you have no desire to fight alongside us if we do fight the Gods, but we must understand why!"

"I'll tell you why!" Tamotsu barked, standing and slamming his fist on the table, getting the attention of everyone in the Cafe, including the Magician's Valkyria. "I am so sick of doing what the Magicians Council wants!"

"We aren't doing what the-"

"Shut up and listen for a change!" Tamotsu interrupted and Sven closed his mouth, Tamotsu, even before, hadn't vented his full anger, so now he was getting rid of what was left. "We are doing what they want, because Hisao told us to! He's an oracle for the Council! He's obviously going to tell us what the Council wants us to do!"

"No!" Sven stood up and glared at Tamotsu with the same fierce anger. "I know Hisao-sama better than you! I was around for a year longer than you...He left the Council before the war because he knew what was coming, he had no desire to be part of it!"

"So why does he want us to kill the Gods then?!"

"Because it's the only way to save our world and the human's world!"

"Why should I care what happens to their world?" Tamotsu glanced at the girls, seeing the determination in their eyes. "It was rediculous having this conversation, they've already made up their minds! I'm going! Don't even try to follow me!"

Tamotsu shoved Sven out of the way and stormed out of the Cafe, Nasuki sighed and stood up. "I'll talk to him..." She said, shocking the others. "What? Without Tamotsu, we're screwed for an attacking force! We don't have weapons, remember?"

Sven and Hikari looked at one another as Nasuki walked out of the Cafe. Valkyria looked at the time and sighed. Her shift was over, she turned and left the room, to be replaced by Black Magician Girl, this one having red hair and green eyes.

"So, you're going to fight the Gods by my side?" Sven asked, swirling his own drink, which had been placed on the table during Tamotsu's burst of anger. "Even if the odds are against us?"

"My parents...They're back on Earth, probably worrying about where I am..." Hikari explained, looking down with tears in her innocent eyes. "If I don't try, then they'll always wonder, well, until both worlds are destroyed...I'd rather die trying, then die in the knowledge that I had a chance to save them and I refused to take it..."

"Then why is Nasuki-san doing it?"

"She's always protected me, since we met...She doesn't want me to fight, but I told her I had to...She's trying to save me, and make me happy...Typical Nasuki-chan, she never thinks of what she wants first..."

Sven glanced out of the window and spotted Nasuki running after a brisk walking Tamotsu. It was strange and probably rediculous, but if anyone could get through to Tamotsu, it was probably her.

* * *

_**English = Japanese**_

**Dark Magician = Black Magician**

**Dark Magician Girl = Black Magician Girl**

**Dark Sage = Black-Clothed Great Sage**

_**Monsters with the same name**_

**Magician's Valkyria**

**Magician of Black Chaos**


	16. Chapter 16: Fight in the Night!

**Chapter 16 - Fight in the Night!**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! I got writers block!**

**If this chapter isn't as good as the others, please let me know! I want to improve, not get worse!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The story idea came from JealousyGirl101's fic Chaotic Magic, give it a read, it's good!**

**I have permission to post this fic.**

**The OC's listed below are mine.**

**Tamotsu Jun**

**Nasuki Dakoti**

**Hikari Denshou**

**Sven Takao**

**Hisao**

**Takeshi**

**Hikaru Sayuri**

**Magicka**

**Lin**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

Nasuki ran through the dark night, looking in every possible direction. She couldn't find Tamotsu anywhere, not in the alleys, the streets, nor the hotel.

He really was a magician, his vanishing tricks were astounding!

"Tamotsu!" Nasuki shouted as she stopped near the park, panting with the effort of her sprints. "Hey! Are you here? I need to talk to you!"

Suddenly realisation dawned on her, she was alone in a dark empty street, without a weapon or a working Duel Disk.

She was in danger.

Nasuki decided to wait back at the hotel for Tamotsu and turned, walking cautiously back to the building they took refuge in.

She froze when a twig snapped behind her, she stayed still until footsteps began walking towards her, then she started walking too.

She got faster when the footsteps did, then she was full on running as the figure matched her speed. "Tamotsu when I find you, you're dead!" She shrieked, turning and running down a narrow path, cursing to herself when she met a dead end. "Oh that was smart..."

A hand touched her shoulder and she shrieked, only for another hand to clamp over her mouth. She opened her eyes and was met with irritated teal orbs.

"What the hell are you screaming for?!" Tamotsu hissed, letting her go and stepping back. "You called for me, and I came to find you! Why were you running?"

"Because I thought you were from the Magicians Council!" Nasuki barked, pushing the Duel Monster back with her anger. "I nearly had a heart attack, you idiot!"

"Wait, you followed me, with no weapons or any means of defending yourself?" Tamotsu asked, getting an embarrassed look in return. "You must be the most simple minded person I have ever met..."

"Shut up Purple Loser!" Nasuki snapped, pushing Tamotsu out of the way and storming out of the alley. "I was looking for you, I didn't have time to worry about weapons!"

"What were you looking for me for?"

Nasuki gave him a look that said how simple minded he was being. Tamotsu's face hardened. "I'm not fighting with you..." He told her, walking ahead of her and listening as she jogged to his side, walking in step with him.

"I don't want to do this as much as you do..." Nasuki said, looking up at the stars, frowning at the black void. "I've never seen the cards, but aparently they're impossible to defeat! I wanted to duel against them for a while...But not like this..."

Tamotsu gave her a suspicious look, why was she being nice to him? It was just wrong!

"However if both our worlds are in danger, don't you think it's our duty to make sure we save them?" Nasuki asked, looking up at the seven foot tall magician, who scoffed and looked away with crossed arms.

Nasuki's frowned and thought of more things she could say, she couldn't get angry, that would only make matters worse, but she had no idea what she could do to change his mind.

"Here they are!"

Both Nasuki and Tamotsu froze in place as a voice echoed in the dark. "Nasuki, behind me now!" Tamotsu hissed to her, making his scepter appear and pointing it towards the alley infront of them.

"Oh, they think there's only one!"

They both looked over their shoulder at the alley they had just been in, a voice echoing from there aswell. "Show yourselves!" Tamotsu ordered, his anger making his teal eyes sharper than ever before.

"Should we show ourselves?"

"I think we'd better!"

Tamotsu turned to his side so he could look at both alleys, Nasuki and himself back to back as their attention went from one to another.

The alley to their left melded another shadow and it walked out into the candle light. It was the Magician's Valkyria from the cafe, she had a cruel smirk on her face and her scepter out, just like Tamotsu.

Tamotsu gritted his teeth. "Hikari had been right to be suspicious of you!" He seethed, his attention going to the other alley as another shadow walked out, this one femanine aswell.

The light drew over the creature's face and it showed Black Magician Girl, the one that had given them a hotel room. Oh this was just not fair!

"I'm warning both of you!" Tamotsu said, looking from one to another. "I will not spare your lives as my friend would, leave us now, and I won't have to hurt you!"

"Oh the big bad Black Magician thinks he can defeat our powerful tag team!" Black Magician Girl said giggling like a child. "Shall we show him, Lin?"

Lin, the Magician's Valkyria, snickered and nodded, her scepter poised and ready. "I think we should Magicka!" She answered and Tamotsu just registered their movement as he pushed Nasuki out of the way and was hit with two orbs of magic coming from the air above them.

Nasuki gasped as she hit the floor hard and sat up seconds later, seeing Tamotsu drop to his knees, burns covering his body. "Tamotsu!" She shouted, standing up as Lin landed beside him, smirking cruelly.

"I thought Black Magicians were powerful?" Lin teased, not registering the running behind her as Magicka stood beside her, her scepter pointed at Tamotsu's face.

Tamotsu gritted his teeth and was shocked when Nasuki dived on Lin's back, holding on tight as the Valkyria thrashed. "Get. Off. Me!" She roared and Nasuki gritted her teeth and looked at Tamotsu as Magicka aimed her scepter at the interferring young woman.

"Tamotsu! Now, get them!" Nasuki shouted as Tamotsu grabbed his scepter and pointed it at Magicka, stopping her movement. "Black Magic!"

However when he shot the magic, Magicka smirked as it bounced off her body like it hadn't done any damage, shooting back and hitting Tamotsu, who cried out as he was flung back and hit the building, landing on the floor hard on his front.

"Tamotsu!" Nasuki shrieked as she was flung off and hit the floor, unable to move as shock rocketed through her body, locking all muscles in place. "Gah! Dammit that hurts!"

"You should have just hidden, little human female..." Lin said with venom as she walked up to Nasuki and pointed her scepter at her face.

Tamotsu managed to lift his head enough to see Nasuki in danger and reached for his scepter, snatching it up and pointing it at Lin. "Black Magic!" He roared as a beam of black energy shot from the scepter and hit the Magician's Valkyria, sending her hurtling through the air with a bloodcurdling scream.

"Lin!" Magicka cried out as her friend hit the floor, unmoving. "You'll pay for that!" She roared, turning to Tamotsu, who, unable to hold the weight of his scepter anymore, dropped it and let his hand fall limp, staring at Magicka as she approached.

Duel Monsters in this world could take attacks from much higher leveled enemies, but when attacked by their own magic, the natural magic in their body drained and they were unable to move pretty much at all.

Nasuki stood up and looked between the immobalised magician and his less powerful opponent. "Tamotsu! Come on!" She shouted with determination. "Where's the Black Magician that helped me with the Chimaeras, the one who stopped my panic attack, the one that gave me the strength to defeat Takeshi?!"

Tamotsu's eyes widened and he grunted, pushing himself up by his arms, glaring holes at Nasuki. "I-I didn't do those things for you!" He hissed, managing to get to his knees. "I did those because you would just be a burden otherwise!"

Nasuki decided to let the insult slide as Tamotsu got one foot steady and Magicka raised her scepter. At the speed Tamotsu was getting to his feet, she would have killed him way before he got a chance to fight back.

The young human took a stab in the dark and dived for Lin's dropped scepter, pointing it at Magicka. "Um...Black Magic?"

Nothing.

"Oh God, how do I work this thing?!" Nasuki asked, as Tamotsu glanced at her. "Focus all your energy on the scepter! Then release it!" He ordered, not wanting to die at the hands of a weaker magician.

Nasuki closed her eyes and felt her energy drain, making her feel exhaustion, but she refused to let it engulf her as she snapped her eyes open and the tip of the scepter glowed purple. "Haaah!" She roared, energy bursting through the weapon and hitting Magicka, making her release the same scream as Lin as she was flung against the wall and collapsed beside Tamotsu, unconscious, or possibly dead.

Tamotsu got to his feet and panted as he felt his magic return slowly, he reached into Magicka's pocket and scoffed at what he found. It was a pocket sized Holy Barrier - Mirror Force. "Typical..." He mumbled, dropping it and shattering it as he picked up his scepter and glanced at Nasuki.

His blood went cold when she dropped to her knees, then on her stomach. "Nasuki!" He shouted, running to her side and dropping down beside her, shaking her forcefully. "Nasuki! Wake up!"

"I-I'm fine!" Nasuki gasped, forcing herself to get up as she fell back into a sitting position, one hand on her knee and the other keeping her steady by digging her fingers into the floor. "Just tired..."

Tamotsu looked over over for any obvious injuries, but she just had scuff marks from hitting the floor. Then he caught his silly worrying and stood up with a scoff. "Your technique was sloppy, you could have hit me!"

"Your welcome Prince Charming!" Nasuki hissed with sarcasm as she got to her feet and dusted herself off. "Come one, the others will be worried..."

However when she took a step, the world spun and she fell back, feeling two hands clamp onto her forearms and a torso against her back. "Whoa, sorry...The world spun..." She slurred. "Maybe I'm not as fine as I think..."

Tamotsu tried to hide the worry in his eyes, but it was like trying to force yourself not to smile at a funny joke. It wouldn't work. "I'll help you get back to the hotel..."

The look of shock on Nasuki's face was enough to irritate him, so he defended his statement. "Don't overthink, I'm only doing this because it's too dangerous here, they could wake up any minute!"

Nasuki huffed and felt her arm drape over Tamotsu's shoulder as he helped her walk back to their place of rest.

She wondered if it would still be safe, after all, Black Magician Girl was part of the Magicians Council.

Is anywhere safe?

* * *

_**English = Japanese**_

**Dark Magician = Black Magician**

**Dark Magician Girl = Black Magician Girl**

**Mirror Force = Holy Barrier - Mirror Force**

_**Monsters with the same name**_

**Magician's Valkyria**


	17. Chapter 17: Left with the Pain!

**Chapter 17 - Left with the Pain!**

* * *

**A/N: For all you NasukixTamotsu fans out there, here's a slice of cuteness (I hope.)**

**The next chapter will be about Hikari and Sven and it's set during this chapter, so don't get confused.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The idea of this fic came from JealousyGirl101's fic Chaotic Magic, give it a read, it's really good!**

**The characters listed below are my OC's**

**Nasuki Dakoti**

**Hikari Denshou**

**Tamotsu Jun**

**Sven Takao**

**Hikaru Sayuri**

**Takeshi**

**Hisao**

**Lin**

**Magicka**

**Please ask permission before using them.**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

Nasuki moaned and rolled over, feeling her energy slowly returning as she slept. She and Tamotsu had just returned from the fight in the streets and she had instantly konked out when her head hit the pillow.

Tamotsu, Sven and Hikari were all stood in the room, talking as Nasuki slept. Hikari was sat on the desk, swinging her legs, Sven stood at the window, one hand on the ledge and the other on his hip as he watched out for any more Council grunts, and Tamotsu leaning against the opposite wall with his arms crossed and one foot pressed against the solid surface.

"Why would the Council try to stop us from fighting the Gods?" Sven questioned, looking at the other two conscious people in the room. "I thought their goal was to be rid of the Egyptian Gods, not to sustain their life..."

"I don't get it either..." Tamotsu said, his voice at perfect seriousness as his closed his eyes, his temper evident on his features. "If they sealed the Gods in stone, then there was all the possibility that the Gods could return to normal, didn't they want to stop that from happening?"

"Maybe Hisao-san was right..." Hikari said, resting her chin on both her palms and slotting her elbows on her knees as she thought. "Maybe defeating the Gods is the key to saving the two worlds after all, why else would the Magicians Council want to keep the Gods alive?"

Tamotsu's head was spinning from the battle, throbbing in pain, but he continued to try and suss out the reasons for the Council's bizarre behavior.

He had no choice now. "I'm coming with you..." He said, opening his eyes and seeing two shocked faces. "If the Council want to stop us from fighting the Gods, then defeating them is the key to saving our world..."

"Are you sure Tamotsu-kun?" Sven asked, pushing off the wall and facing his friend fully. "This means we will fight the Gods again, after the last battle I know how much you hate war..."

"I'd rather fight, than never see the light of day again..." Tamotsu said strongly, and Sven smiled proudly, walking over to his closest friend and placing his hand on the younger teen's shoulder.

"Then I'll fight alongside you, like I always have..." Sven said, and the two of them nodded. Sven dropped his hand and turned to Hikari. "Hikari-chan, you don't have to fight if you don't want to..." He told her kindly, his blood red orbs showing his worry for the young teen.

"Of course I don't want to..." Hikari said, jumping off the desk and walking towards them. "But I'm not going to run away...I'm fighting too..."

Sven's pride swelled and he looked from one friend to another. "Does Nasuki-san believe this to be the right thing to do?"

"She was trying to convince me to come with you before we were attacked..." Tamotsu said, glancing at her as she rolled over onto her back and draped an arm over her eyes. "She doesn't want to, but as Hikari said just moments ago, she won't run away..."

"Then it's settled!" Sven said, glancing at Hikari, then at Tamotsu. "We must collect supplies for our journey and visit Hisao-sama again when the sun finally rises, for now though, we're going to rest..."

Sven nudged Hikari's shoulder when she hesitated and lead her from the room. Tamotsu stood against the wall, staring at Nasuki's recovering form, before turning and leaving aswell.

Both magicians locked the doors to the two women's rooms with a protection spell before going into their rooms and locking their own doors aswell, they needed their rest for the morning to come.

~FR~

Nasuki hummed in her sleep and rolled over, groaning and opening her eyes when the sharp corner of a note scraped her nose, she grumbled and sat up as she looked down at said note.

The young woman picked it up and read it over.

_Dear Nasuki-san._

_Me and Hikari-chan have gone to collect supplies for our journey, Tamotsu-kun has kindly agreed to come with us. Keep an eye on him until we return!_

_Your's Sincerely_

_Sven._

Nasuki's brain took a second to wake up, but when it did her eyes almost came out of her skull as she crumpled the letter up. "You ass!" She seethed, glaring at the note. "Don't leave me with the guy I'm most likey to kill! I thought you were a genius!"

"What's the matter with you?"

Nasuki hummed and stopped throttling the note, if that was possible, to see Tamotsu leaning against the doorframe of her room with his arms crossed. "You look ready to kill someone..." He said, his face stone cold.

"Get lost!" Nasuki seethed, glaring at the Black Magician. She had woken up to a note saying she had to babysit an infuriating excuse for a Duel Monster, so she wasn't in the best of moods.

Tamotsu's eyes hardened and he decided to disobey her, walking into the room and standing infront of her with his arms crossed. "Why should I?"

"Because it's my room, so get out!"

The Black Magician just stood there and stared down at her and she growled, but nothing happened. "Why are you so rude to people?!" She barked, standing up and glaring holes into Tamotsu's face, even if she was shorter, alot shorter, she still tried to look threatening.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"I could ask you the same question!" Nasuki shouted, her face seriously close to Tamotsu's as he just stared into her eyes.

They stayed like that for several moments before Nasuki scoffed and turned, storming over to the bed, reaching underneath for her school bag. Tamotsu watched as she took the bag to the desk and sat down. He was confused as to why she hadn't tackled him to the ground, like normal.

Tamotsu walked over to her and looked over her shoulder as she opened a sketchbook and began scribbling inside. She knew how to draw?!

Nasuki wasn't even aware that Tamotsu was watching as she traced lines and shapes to her hearts content, she was drawing one of her Duel Monsters and hoping it would come out perfect, like so many others she had made.

Halfway through, Tamotsu decided to speak up. "You draw?" He asked and Nasuki stopped, just as she reached the chest area of the monster she was drawing.

"Yes..."

"Are you any good?"

Nasuki closed the sketchbook and held it above her head, Tamotsu took it and looked through the drawings, while the younger teen waited for the fits of laughter.

She never got any as the book was placed back on the desk, on her half drawn picture. "You're pretty good..." Tamotsu said, feeling heat rise in his cheeks as he straightened up. "Do you draw portraits?"

"No, just Duel Monster Alternate Art..." Nasuki said, continuing her sketch as Tamotsu leaned against the wall at her side, they were getting on, it was creepy. "Why?"

"I can't draw for peanuts..." Tamotsu admitted, looking out of the window at the sunny sky. "I tried when I was in the Magicians Guild, but they stopped me from doing it because I didn't have enough talent..."

Nasuki paused for a moment, then turned to a blank page and stood up. "Give it a shot..." She said, gesturing to the seat next to her. Tamotsu blinked and became suspicious.

The younger female rolled her eyes and snatched his hand, yanking hard enough and catching him off guard so he fell onto the seat, then she pointed at the blank page. "I'm not trying to trick you, if you get stuck I'll give you a hand!" She said, holding out a pencil.

Tamotsu blinked and took the pencil. "Fine, but if you laugh, I'll throw you out that window..." He said, leaning over the desk and pointing at the window infront of him with the pencil.

Nasuki smiled and watched as Tamotsu began to draw, he had more talent than she had originally thought, but he wasn't the best at preportions.

"That's too big..." Nasuki said, pointing at the head of the Black Magician, the only monster Tamotsu knew how to draw. "Make it smaller..."

Tamotsu took her advice and rubbed it out, trying again.

"I thought you'd laugh at my drawings..." She admitted, her hand on Tamotsu's back as she leaned in to watch him draw. "Tell me I was rubbish and toss the sketchbook back on the desk..."

"I might have a temper, but I don't lie unless absolutely nessisary..." Tamotsu said, his eyes not drifting from his work.

He was rather handsome when he was leaning over the sketchbook like that, his eyes just shined with determination as he drew.

Nasuki turned bright red. Where the hell had that come from?!

Tamotsu luckily, hadn't seen her face change colour and tapped the rubber of the pencil off his lips before he continued, finally getting the right size. "Ha!" He exclaimed proudly as he smirked.

Nasuki smirked too, Tamotsu did have talent, but it was shunned too early for it to develope. "Keep going, I'm just going to take a shower!" She said, turning and walking from the room.

Tamotsu didn't even give her a look as he continued his sketch, not even caring if she left, he had never felt so at peace before.

~FR~

Nasuki came back out and smiled as Tamotsu stood there, the sketchbook closed on the desk as he leaned against the wall and stared out of the window. He'd finished and had waited for her to check it out.

"Let me see!" Nasuki said, taking the sketchbook, Tamotsu snatched it off her. "No..." He said strongly, glaring at her. Nasuki's cheeks puffed up in anger and she held out her hand. "Give."

"No."

"Now!"

"No!"

Nasuki growled and tackled Tamotsu to the ground, earning a groan and the sketchbook being held above her reach as she stretched out above him to grab it. "It's my sketchbook, give it back!"

"No!" Tamotsu hissed, gritting his teeth and stretching further, she almost brushed her fingers over the cover when the door to the room opened and they both looked up.

Sven and Hikari stood there, staring at them as they were in a compromising position that would look completely obscene to anyone who hadn't been there for the argument.

"Are we interrupting something?" Sven asked and the two arguing teens got up and stood a few feet away from one another, both their faces bright red.

"We were just-" Nasuki started, but Hikari's giggles interrupted her, and Sven was looking away, his shoulder shaking slightly as he forced his chuckles down.

"WE WEREN'T DOING THAT!" They both screamed and the other two burst into fits of laughter as they continued to get screamed at by the embarrassed pair.

* * *

_**English = Japanese**_

**Dark Magician = Black Magician**

_**Monsters with the same name**_

**Magician of Black Chaos**


	18. Chapter 18: Shopping Trip!

**Chapter 18 - Shopping Trip!**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**The idea of this story is from JealousyGirl101's fic Chaotic Magic, give it a read, it's good.**

**I have permission to post this fic!**

**I do however own the OC's listed below.**

**Tamotsu Jun**

**Nasuki Dakoti**

**Hikari Denshou**

**Sven Takao**

**Hisao**

**Hikaru Sayuri**

**Takeshi**

**Lin**

**Magicka**

**Please ask permission before using them.**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

Sven gently placed the note on Nasuki's pillow, trying not to disturb her as he straightened up and stepped back. If she was to wake up and ask what he was doing in here, he would have to tell her she was staying behind with Tamotsu until they had collected supplies.

That would not go down well.

The Magician of Black Chaos turned and walked from the room, closing the door gently behind him and humming when he heard footsteps approach. Hikari stopped infront of him and smiled.

"I'm ready to go!"

Sven nodded and walked with her out of the hotel, Black Magician Girl had dissapeared after the fight with Tamotsu and Nasuki, now Gemini Elf, the blonde one, was the one holding the reception desk.

"Where are we going?" Hikari asked as she managed to fall into step with the Magician of Black Chaos outside the hotel.

"We're going to need supplies for the journey we will take, I remember where the Gods are hidden, but I don't know the order in which we should fight them, so we could be travelling for days..."

Hikari frowned and looked down at the floor with sadness, she didn't want to kill the Gods, she loved how beautiful they were, and how much power they held.

With that power, how were they to defeat them anyway? Two human women with no fighting skills what so ever, and two magicians who are of the highest caliber, but still haven't got enough attack points combined.

Sven saw her sadness and he hated it, if only he could cheer her up. "Come on! I know a stall where you can get delicious snacks for barely any gold!"

Hikari hummed when he closed his large, armoured hand around her smaller one and fought the flush of colour from her cheeks, the last thing she needed was to die from embarrassment.

"It's this way!" Sven said, leading her through tight crowds of people until they came to a stall held by Ojama King. Hikari stepped behind Sven when the king spoke, his voice a creepy tone and his smile caused the hairs on her neck to stand on end.

"What can I get for you?" King asked, smiling down at them as the snacks were displayed on the stand. Sven glanced at Hikari behind him and nudged her forward. "Take a look..." He said, placing his hand on her back, just between her shoulders for comfort.

Hikari tried her hardest to ignore the ice cold metal against her back and looked at all the treats, her eyes gleaming and her mouth watering as chocolate, icing, sugar, caramel, everything a young woman would desire, was placed out infront of her.

"Do you see anything you like?" Sven asked, slipping his hand into his gold sack, knowing that if Hikari saw this she would refuse to answer.

"I like that chocolate heart there..." Hikari said, pointing at the chocolate biscuit heart with pink icing covering it. It was too beautiful to be a snack, but it looked delicious enough to eat.

"Alright!" Sven quickly pulled out enough gold and handed it to Ojama King, listening to Hikari's protests as he got the wrapped up heart as a trade for the money.

"What did you do that for?!" Hikari exclaimed, looking at the seriously tall magician, her unnatural eyes widened to the point of popping from her skull.

"You liked it, did you not?" Sven asked, holding out the small box. "Do you want it? If not, I believe I'll eat it..." He had a soft and teasing smirk on his face as Hikari grumbled and took the box.

The magician stroked his chin in contemplation as Hikari took the candy from the box and popped it into her mouth, then her eyes widened, before she literally melted stood up.

"Oh my God..." She groaned, her eyes rolling back as Sven turned a slight shade of purple and glanced at people who looked in their direction. He hadn't expected such a strong reaction. "This thing is amazing!"

Sven chuckled and took the box, tossing it in a waste basket beside the stall. "I told you, delicious!" He said, then held out his arm in a loop. "Now Hikari-chan, will you acompany me to collect supplies for our long and dangerous quest?"

Hikari feigned flatter and placed her hand on her chest in shock. "Oh Sven-kun, I bet you say that to all the girls..." She whispered, linking her arm with his.

He flushed with colour and avoided answering that as they walked down the brick laid road towards a general store in the distance.

~FNR~

A scream echoed through the shop and Sven turned dangerous, he recognised the screamer, Hikari, Hikari was in trouble!

Sven ran down the ailes until he turned a corner and spotted a pile of cans, but no Hikari. "Hikari-chan?!" He shouted, on full alert.

"In here!"

He hummed and relaxed as he heard her voice in the pile of cans, then a hand burst free. "These stupid cans fell on my head!"

Sven laughed and took her hand, pulling her from the pile, however he once again forgot his own strength and Hikari fell against his chest, causing him to instictually wrap an arm around her waist to steady them both.

The two of them stared into eachother's eyes in shock, unsure what to do, their faces both burning brightly, Sven's a dark purple and Hikari's a deep red.

Then the pulled away from one another, looking in the opposite direction and looking damn well adorable while they did so.

"Well, we won't need any canned items..." Sven clarrified, finally able to look back at his friend, who was still fighting her blush. "We should be looking more into vegetables and meats..." Then he turned and left her to compose herself.

"Oh for the love of God..." Hikari breathed, pinching the bridge of her nose as the blush finally began to fade. "I have really got to stop making a fool of myself!" Then she walked towards the vegetable aile to collect supplies.

~FNR~

Sven and Hikari walked side by side back to the hotel, their hands full of shopping as they chatted aimlessly about the possibilities of who had killed who first.

Tamotsu, or Nasuki, who was still standing?

They entered the hotel and Hikari took the bags. "Let's store these in my room until we find something to carry them in!" She said and they entered her hotel room.

"Who do you think's dead?" Sven asked and Hikari shouted from the kitchen. "PARDON?!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK IS DEAD? TAMOTSU-KUN OR NASUKI-SAN?"

Hikari popped her head out from the kitchen and looked squarely at the magician. "I don't know, Tamotsu-san's more powerful, so I'd say Tamotsu-san!"

"Right, let's find out who's corpse we're truly burying..." Sven said, turning and walking from the room with Hikari following behind.

They opened Nasuki's door and froze at the sight that met them, both Nasuki and Tamotsu were splayed across the floor, Nasuki ontop of the magician as he held a sketchbook from her reach, their bodies tangled in a way that would look M rated to anyone who didn't know them any better.

"Are we interrupting something?" Sven asked and the two arguing teens got to their feet and stood a few feet away from one another, Nasuki and Tamotsu's faces both bright red.

"We were just-" Nasuki started, but Hikari's giggles interrupted her.

"WE WEREN'T DOING THAT!" They both screamed and the other two burst into fits of laughter as they continued to get screamed at by the embarrassed pair.

It turns out neither of them had been left standing.

There was indeed a fine line between love and hate.

* * *

_**English = Japanese**_

**Dark Magician = Black Magician**

**Dark Magician Girl = Black Magician Girl**

_**Monsters with the same name**_

**Gemini Elf**

**Magician of Black Chaos**

**Ojama King**


End file.
